Attack on Vader
by Soulwars1998
Summary: After the battle of Hoth, Darth Vader's flagship 'The Executor' and three Imperial class II star destroyers must make an emergency stop because of a damaged hyper-drive. The system they arrive in, however, is something even the Dark Lord himself has never seen. Titans threaten the very existence of humanity. Luckily for them, The Empire is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

Space. A place were no life can exist. A place were many species have lost their lives in countless of battles. The Clone War. A bloody war that was meant to be a war for freedom. A war between the Republic and the Separatists. If you would have told someone that the Clone War would come to an end; very soon, they would have told you, you were crazy.

But it did end. The Clone War had come to an end and the great Jedi purge had taken care of almost all Jedi traitors. The Jedi's, traitors to the Empire. They were almost completely wiped out, said for a few survivors… including Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Yoda.

Anakin Skywalker. Once a Jedi, now a Sith. He was no longer the weak and fragile Anakin Skywalker. No, he was Darth Vader. Slayer of Jedi's and the Emperor's apprentice. He was the chosen one—at least, that was what he was told all those years ago by the traitorous Jedi Order.

Many years had passed and the Empire had grown stronger and stronger ever since. But there was the Rebel Alliance. They were the enemy, and they were to be destroyed. The destruction of the Death Star proved that they were a greater threat than first anticipated.

And now he stood there, alone and thinking of his next move, in the bridge of his personal flagship: The Executor.

"Lord Vader?" Asked a voice form behind the dark lord.

Vader turned around, facing the Imperial Admiral with slight anger and annoyance. "What is it, Admiral Piett?" Vader asked, annoyed at the fact that the Admiral had interrupted him from his thoughts.

"We are almost near our destination," Admiral Piett replied, clearing his throat. "May I ask something, my lord?"

"Make it quick, Admiral." Vader replied, crossing his arms.

"I still do not understand why you insisted we leave eighty percent of Death squadron at Coruscant. Without the rest of Death squadron our forces will be-."

Vader held up his hand, motioning for Piett to stop. "Admiral, your concerns are of no interest to me. We have the Executor and three Imperial-class star destroyers. If you think that a Rebel fleet can win against this kind of fire power, then you are wrong, Admiral." Vader turned around and continued to look out at the blue sea which was called hyperspace.

Admiral Piett shook his head and turned around to walk to the command deck. Two Imperial officers stood at the center holo-pad, awaiting their instructions.

"Admiral," one of the officers said, looking rather nervous. "We have a situation, sir."

"What is it now, sergeant?" Admiral Piett asked, walking towards the holo-pad.

"Our hyper-drive seems to be damaged. I am afraid that if we continue any further the hyper-drive will sustain even more damage," the sergeant took a quick glance at lord Vader. "Should I inform lord—ack!"

The sergeant put his hands around his neck, gasping for air as he felt his trachea being crushed. Admiral Piett and the other officer both turned their heads, already knowing what was about to happen.

"You should have told me before we entered hyper-space, sergeant," Vader said as he slowly balled his hand to a fist. "You are lucky this was your first mistake, sergeant." Vader said as he released the sergeant, who fell to the floor, gasping for air as he began to cough furiously.

"Order our ships to leave hyper-space. Have the maintenance crew take a look at the hyper-drive and fix whatever it is that is causing the damage." Vader said as he turned around again. "Make sure it is fixed as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord," Admiral Piett replied, a shiver running down his spine as he watched two Imperial officers—including the one who he was just talking to—helping the sergeant to his feet.

"He doesn't mess around, does he?" The sergeant asked, rubbing his throat. "I'll have to make sure that I don't make the same mistake twice. Or else, it'll be bye; bye life."

"It would be wise to shut your incompetent mouth," Admiral Piett snapped at him, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Have you contacted the other destroyers?"

"N-No."

"Then get on with it! Or do I need to inform Lord Vader of your sloppiness?"

"No sir!" the sergeant replied, activating the holo-pad as three other Imperial officers came into view.

"Yes?" one of the officers asked.

"Our hyper-drive is damaged. Lord Vader has ordered us to exit hyper-space and hold our position until it is fixed." The sergeant replied.

"Of course," the officer replied. "Order all ships to exit hyper-space and hold their position. Prepare a shuttle for assistant maintenance crew to board The Executor."

A muffled 'yes, sir' could be heard.

"Thank you, captain," the sergeant smiled.

The captain nodded his head and the hologram faded.

The crew of The Executor watched as the massive dreadnaught exited hyper-space. The three Imperial-class star destroyers soon followed. An unsettling screeching noise could be hear; echoing through the command deck.

"Perhaps the damage is greater than we thought, Admiral," The sergeant said, getting Piett's attention.

"Then you best order maintenance to do their work quickly, then." Admiral Piett replied as he walked away from the holo-pad, and towards Lord Vader.

The sergeant gulped, nodding his head as he pressed a few buttons on the holo-pad.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett addressed the Dark Lord.

"I already know, Admiral." Vader replied, not bothering to turn his head to Piett. "Do you see that?" Vader asked.

Admiral Piett tilted his head in confusion, looking through the windows of the bridge; he saw planet. A planet that had a strange resemblance to Naboo, or even Yavin. "My Lord," Piett began. "Do you know where we are? Because quite frankly my Lord, I do not."

"Check the Imperial data-logs for any information of this planet," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Piett replied, bowing his head respectfully as he walked to one of the crewmembers behind one of the many computers. "You heard Lord Vader, find out if this planet is listed in the Imperial data-logs."

The crewmember nodded.

Several minutes passed, much to Vader's annoyance. He really wished he had crushed that sergeant's throat when he had him in his grasp. Vader looked at the planet his ship was orbiting around. It was an unfamiliar planet for all he knew, and yet it still showed resemblance to planets he had been to before. If this planet was still neutral, then perhaps he could descent to the surface and make the inhabitants of said planet join the Empire… if not, then they would suffer the consequences of declining such an offer.

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Admiral Piett?" Vader asked, this time turning to face the Admiral.

"I have good—or should I say, bad news. The planet is, in fact, not listed in any Imperial records. In fact, this entire system is not located in any Imperial records as well."

Vader's asthmatic breathing echoed through the bridge as silence befell the bridge. Everyone turned their heads to the Dark Lord, waiting for his judgement.

"Admiral, send a probe droid to scout the planet. And I wish to speak to the one in charge of navigation." Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Admiral Piett replied.

Death was a common thing on The Executor. Mostly because of the failure of some of its crewmembers, who Vader would dispose of in his own way. The ship's navigator was just one of the many crewmembers who fell to the Dark Lord.

Vader had ordered a probe droid to be sent to the planet. And he was now in his meditation chamber, thinking of his next act to get his son to join the dark side. It was not uncommon for Vader to get lost in is thoughts. Sometimes, visions of the past haunted his mind, but he always pushed those aside.

His meditation, however, was disturbed by a very familiar Admiral. His sphere rotated and the upper and lower part separated. Vader's chai rotated as well giving him a clear view of Admiral Piett, who was standing in front of him.

"Lord Vader, the probe has descended to the planet's surface and is currently giving us live-feed of the planet. The planet itself shows resemblance to Naboo and Yavin, just as we speculated. There appear to be life forms on the surface, but they all appear to be animals. No signs of intelligence life have been spotted, my lord." Admiral Piett informed him.

"I will join you on the bridge shortly, Admiral." Vader replied.

Piett nodded, turning around to leave the room. Vader's asthmatic breath echoed through the room. Standing up, the Dark Lord began his 'trek' to the Executor's bridge. As he was walking to the bridge and entered an elevator, the Dark Lord felt the dark side of the Force flow through him. It was because of his hatred. His hatred for his old master, whom he had disposed of. He was enraged of the fact that his son, his own son did not know who his real father was. What lies Obi Wan must have been whispering in his ears. The Jedi were trying to overthrow The Republic, not the Chancellor.

But that's all in the past now. There was no more Republic. There was no more Chancellor. There was The Galactic Empire. The strongest force ever to be known to the galaxy. With an army outnumbering the Rebels a million to one, a fleet that could obliterate any planet. The Empire was the solution. The Empire would bring peace to the galaxy. The Empire was peace itself.

The elevator reached its destination and Vader stepped outside. The Dark Lord finally reached the bridge and watched as the blast doors opened. He stepped inside the bridge, sensing that all eyes were fixed upon him. Suppressing the urge of choking everyone on the bridge, Vader walked towards Admiral Piett, who was currently looking at the holo-pad.

"Ah, Lord Vader." Admiral Piett said as he motioned to the holo-pad. "This is live-feed from the probe droid. We believe we may have found a form of civilization."

Vader looked at the feed the probe droid was recording. He was not impressed… that was, until he saw what could only be described as the biggest fortification he had ever seen. It were walls. Humongous walls that reached over fifty meters in height. This was quite impressive.

Vader turned to Piett. "Admiral, have the probe droid get closer towards those walls. Do not let it be spotted by the planet's inhabitants. You are to be cautious until we have pinpointed what species lives on this planet. Do I make myself clear, Admiral?"

"No need, my lord. The inhabitants of the planet appear to be human," Admiral Piett replied as the probe zoomed in on the top of the wall. And to Vader's slight surprise, there were indeed humans present on that wall.

"It would appear that the humans are using the walls for some kind of protection." Vader said. Turning to Piett, the Dark Lord continued. "Prepare my shuttle for landing. If this system is indeed neutral, I will make them join the Empire."

"And what if they refuse? What if they want to stay neutral?"

"They won't."

"Sir, you might want to take a good look at this." One of the Imperial officers called out to them.

Both Sith and Admiral turned their heads to the live-feed of the probe. To say Piett was shocked, would be putting it lightly. Out of nowhere, a big flash of lighting stroke the ground. Suddenly, an enormous giant appeared out of nowhere. This giant was as tall as the wall itself. No, it was even taller! The humans on the wall had little time to react as the giant appeared right in front of them.

"What is that thing?" The officer asked in shock, looking at Vader. "My Lord?"

Vader said nothing as he turned away from the holo-pad and started to walk towards the bridge's exit.

"Lord Vader, where are you going?" Admiral Piett asked.

"To the hangar," Vader replied. "I expect my ship to be ready. I will call for additional support once I feel the need for it. You will not send in troops without my permission. Do I make myself clear, Admiral?"

"Yes, my lord." Admiral Piett replied.

And with that, the Dark Lord left the bridge, leaving his crew, and the Admiral standing there with confused expressions. Lord Vader was strong, but could he really take on that giant all by himself?


	2. Chapter 2

Vader walked through one of the many hangar bays of The Executor. It was not uncommon for his troops and officers to stare at him, wondering what their leader was planning on doing. There was always a lot of mystery surrounding Lord Vader. No one knew who was behind the mask, no one knew who was residing in the suit. All they knew was not to make him angry. For when he got angry, death would soon follow.

Vader watched as a Stormtrooper came walking towards him, saluting as he stopped in front of him. "Lord Vader, we have prepared your fighter. It is fully charged and we have even improved the rate of fire of the main cannons. Whatever it is you are about to face, sir. It won't stand a chance again the firepower of you fighter, sir."

"Very good," Vader said as looked off into the far distance of the hanger. There she stood, in all of her beauty. "Have my men at the ready. If I require assistance, I expect them to be there in five minutes,"

"Of course, my Lord. And good luck."

"Luck is for the weak."

The Stormtrooper could only stare in awe as Vader began walking towards his fighter. Shaking his head, the trooper began walking towards the barracks of the Executor. Specifically, the barracks of Vader's First. The remaining Clones of the 501st who had been promoted to the class of Stormtrooper. They were a prime example for anyone who wished to join the Empire.

Vader finally reached his fighter. Opening the cockpit, the Dark Lord stepped inside and seated himself on the pilot's seat. He powered up his fighter as he watched the red lights above him and the lights of the fighter's monitor flick on. Closing the cockpit and powering up the engine, Vader grabbed hold of the cyclic and pushed it forward. The fighter slowly lifted itself off the hangar's floor. Vader then pushed the cyclic forward even more and his fighter flew out of the hanger, into the vast space.

The Dark Lord enjoyed flying. He enjoyed it because it was something he was always fond of. TIE fighters were known to be fast and powerful. The new prototype TIE defenders were a prime example of how powerful they could be. TIE bombers, TIE fighters, TIE advanced fighters. All of them were as powerful as the Empire itself. And there was no way a giant could stand up to such immense power.

Vader increased his speed as he flew towards the planet. The gravitational pull of the planer was similar of that of Coruscant, so he could descend without any trouble. Vader watched as the planet grew bigger and bigger. Pushing several buttons on his fighter's monitor, the Dark Lord's fighter now began to move towards the location of the probe droid.

The planet grew even bigger and bigger, until Vader could see the outline of a forest. There were mountains as well. The Dark Lord he was now flying over an enormous field, his fighter's speed once again proved useful in this descend. The field was big and there appeared to be ruins of an old settlement of some sort. Vader showed no interest in that, and continued lying east.

Finally, after several minutes of flying, he could see the walls. The Colossal giant had disappeared for some reason, but around hundreds of smaller ones had taken its place. Vader began to see what was going on. That giant didn't kick a hole in that wall for nothing. It was a planned attack.

Vader descended a little more to get a better view of the cities interior. He saw that the giants were entering through the hole that the Colossal one had made. Vader slowly, but steadily flew his fighter over the walls. He used the cyclic to make the cockpit of his fighter look down at the city. What he saw would have shocked any normal person, but he was not a normal person. The giant were eating the humans. Ripping of their limbs or squashing them between their hands.

Vader sighed inwardly. He really didn't have the time to take all of those giants out. But alas, this planet could prove useful to the Empire. And that was the only, the only reason why he was now powering up his ship's cannons.

It had been four and a half grueling years for young Eren Jaeger; a member of the 104th Trainee Squad. The dark haired youth had devoted his life to the pursuit of revenge against the Titan menace that threatened to consume all of humanity ever since his mother had been killed. He was in Shingansama when the Wall Maria fell. He witnessed the carnage that the Titans had wrought, heard the terrified screams of his fellow human being echoing off the blood stained walls that were supposed to protect them. He saw his mother, her dark hair matted in blood as she cried out to him from afar, being devoured before his very eyes, her body bitten in half by a giant, leering 14 meter class Titan with hair the color of bleached straw. He still remembered the hot droplets of blood, his mother's blood that flecked his face as the Titan's massive jaws ended her life, staining its teeth and chin with gore. The very thought sent a burning hot pulse of rage up Eren's spine. Today was the day that he would claim his first Titan, and its death would mark the beginning of the end for the monsters at Humanity's door.

This would be his crucible, his harrowing, and his trial by fire. And by whatever gods or goddesses in the heavens or the world beneath, he would have his revenge!

Flanking him was one of his oldest friends, Armin Arlert, a blonde haired, blue eyed youth whose calm expression belied his nervousness. Unlike his dark haired companion, Armin was quite nervous about facing the Titan menace, terrified in fact. He too survived the hell of Shingansama, and he along with Eren and Mikasa Ackerman had enlisted in the army together to avoid starving in the streets and to have their chance at revenge. However, the thought of meeting his end in the jaws of a Titan, or worse still, surviving them only to boil to death in one's belly was unappealing to say the least. But he would still stand by his friend until the bitter end, perhaps even giving his life so that Eren and the others might escape. It was all he thought himself capable of given the abysmal odds that they were faced with. Being the first squad out to assist the main garrison force attempting to evacuate the rest of the civilian populace meant that they were alone if when they inevitably made contact with the Titan menace.

The other members of the group included Mina Carolina, a kind, perky young woman with her dark hair bound up in pigtails, two brown haired youths by the names Mylius Zeramuski and Nac Tius who flanked her on either side. Keeping pace with them came the blonde, short haired Thomas Wagner, who joked about keeping a kill count to sort out a competition when they returned alive.

The sight that came to the eyes of the 104th Trainee Squad members as the neared the vanguard sent to stall the Titans' advance sent jolts of shock rippling through their minds. Titans were everywhere, milling about and devouring people left and right while civilians fled through the streets below, smaller Titans in hot pursuit. Isolated squads were bogged down keeping larger Titans at bay, and were rapidly being decimated as they attempted to stem the tide of monsters pouring out into the streets.

"I can't believe there's so many Titans out already!" Mina cried out, tightening her already white knuckle grip on her blades. The thought of fighting so many of those monstrosities without heavier backup set her teeth on edge, and she had to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Thomas gulped audibly next to her. "The entire front line has been butchered!" He gasped, his straw colored hair bristling like an angry hedgehog in the wind.

"What the hell happened? Those hot shots have more experience than any one of us!" Nac growled, firing off his 3DMG once more as the pressurized gas within the tanks at his sides leaving a white vapor trail behind him.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy…" Eren muttered under his breath, his intense emerald green eyes locked on the scene before him as his brow furrowed. "But this is too…" He cut himself off, his heart catching in his chest at the sight of a large form moving amongst the buildings over 50 meters ahead. It jumped, and he knew he and his squad were in deep shit. "Watch out! It's an abnormal!" he shouted, swerving out of the way just in time to avoid the oncoming Titan and it soared through the air before crashing into a nearby tower with all the grace of a fat pigeon hitting a window. Eren managed to catch hold of a rooftop gutter while Armin and the rest of his squad landed above him, staring back at the Titan as it clung to the masonry of the damaged structure.

It pulled its head back, and the sight of what was between its jaws froze everyone in their positions. Thomas Wagner for all his boisterous nature had been unable to get out of the way in time and he lay trapped between the monstrosity's lips, staring helplessly at his companions. Eren and the surviving members of his squad could only look on in horror as the Titan threw its head back, parted it's lips and swallowed their comrade whole without so much as a scream. Then, as if nothing had happened, the perverse mockery of humanity let go of the tower and casually began to walk off in search of more victims, forgetting the rest of the squad's presence entirely.

Eren's eyes widened, his breaths coming heavy and quick as his nostrils flared. An emotion that brewed inside of him for so many years began to simmer and boil outwards; anger. But it was more than mere anger. It was a blisteringly sort of anger that came up from the very depths of his gut, a kind of anger that swept aside all thoughts aside from his blind fury. The sight of Thomas so ruthlessly being consumed caused something inside of Eren to snap, and he let forth a cry that curdled the blood of his squad mates that could only look at him in shock. This was a cry of pure, unbridled rage. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He roared, firing off the piton darts and securing an anchors on the nearby rooftops as he set off in hot pursuit of the ambling giant, his primal instincts blurring out everything else as his comrades called out for him to hold back. They went unheeded as Eren charged ahead, screaming his defiance to the heavens as he went.

"Get back here you monster! You won't get away! You won't get away with killing Thomas like that! I'll tear you to pieces you son of a bitch!" He roared, gaining momentum as he glided underneath an overhanging bridge and skimmed along the street, spinning around in preparation for his first kill.

He never reached his target. As he closed with the monster, he noticed a dark form moving below him. By the time Eren realized his peril, it was too late. The Titan that had been lying in ambush leaped up and snapped its jaws and Eren's vision went white as a hot blast of agony racked his left leg. Blood flowed freely from the severed stump that had once been his knee, flowing out onto the shingles and street below as the unfortunate soul's momentum carried him across several more rooftops. Shattered bits of ceramic tile lacerated Eren's skin and embedded themselves in his flesh as he crashed through a peaked roof, then another, and another until he stopped. Hundreds of tiny shards dug into his body from every angle, causing untold agony in combination with his now useless leg. Eren struggled to draw breath, his diaphragm too compressed from the force of multiple impacts for him to recuperate. He lay there, helpless to the world as his mind became a foggy haze of pain and exhaustion, and he slowly slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

Mina Carolina cried out in horror as Eren went flying, legless and trailing blood through the air, smashing through peaked rooftops once every few meters before he completely disappeared. Armin Arlert was similarly dismayed, and he let out a high pitched wail of anguish and surprise as his oldest friend vanished from view. Mina pulled up alongside Nac, casting him a worried glance as they continued on towards the Titan, wondering if Eren was still alive despite his injuries.

The moment she cast another look his way, he vanished in a fizz of blood as his body collided with the outstretched palm of a Titan, spattering the side of her face with gore. She screamed, unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene as yet another of her comrades died at the hands of these beasts. It proved to be a fatal mistake. Another Titan, curious about the shiny steel cord stretched taunt right in front of its eyes decided to give it and exploratory tug, sending the unfortunate woman lurching through the air as her harnessed pulled at her, inevitably slamming her up against the side of a nearby building.

Mina felt her shoulders dislocate, forcefully being pushed away from her body by the dizzying impact. Something in her neck twisted and compressed in a way it wasn't meant to do, and a fiery white hot lance of pain shot up her entire spine. She opened her mouth to scream, but found that she couldn't draw breath. The air had been blasted from her lungs, and even if she had been able to breathe, the sight of a massive, emotionless face looming over her would have frozen the air in her lungs. Mina wanted to cry out, to scream in terror, but her body wouldn't heed her commands. She tried to cover her face with one hand in a vain attempt to stave off the inevitable attack that would seal her fate, but all her fingers were able to do was twitch as another burst of agony washed over her.

All Mina could do now was watch as the Titan picked her up between its massive, paw-like hands and held her firmly. Its jaws opened impossibly wide, blasting hot, steamy air into her face from its cavernous maw. A morbid sense of curiosity forced her eyes to remain open as she stared blankly into the blisteringly hot abyss that was to be her grave.

 _'Is this the end?! I don't want to die! Please God!'_ She screamed mentally as the hellish jaws of death grew closer with agonizing slowness in her adrenaline charged state, attempting to break free even though her injured body refused to move.

 _'Mom… dad… I'm so sorry…'_

Then, out of nowhere, a green burst of light knocked the Titan of its feet. Mina's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There was absolutely no way to describe it. The only logical thing to say, was that it was a giant; black bird. The black bird in question moved-from what Mina thought was—its head to the Titan as it struggled to get up. An ear-deafening noise screeched through the city. Green bolts were fired out of the bird's beak, making impact with the Titan's body as it began to disintegrate. Mina could only stare wide-eyed at the black bird as it seemingly turned towards her. And then, like it didn't even care about what just happened, it flew away from her.

Before she fainted, she swore she could see the bird flying further into the city.

Weak. That one word could describe the human girl the Dark Lord had just saved. Those giants were not a strong and agile as Vader had first anticipated. The humans used their ropes and swords to damage their skin. The humans who were too clumsy were caught by the giants. Vader's fighter soared through the city, while the Dark Lord himself continued to fire at the giants. Blowing their heads off, shooting their neck, their arms, and their backs. The city itself—from what the Dark lord had noticed—appeared to be primitive. Very primitive.

Vader also recalled a bearded giant, devouring a human who had saved another human from being devoured by said giant. Vader could have saved them, had he not saved that girl. But did it bother him? No, it did not. The Dark Lord did need to make a good first impression on these humans, but that did not mean he had to save every single one from being eaten by those giants.

 _"Lord Vader?"_ a voice through his fighter's interior commlink asked.

"Admiral Piett, what is it now?" Vader asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 _"We have send two more probe droids to scan the area. It would appear that all human residents are evacuating the city and are trying to get behind a third set of walls."_ Admiral Piett replied. _"But the entrance is being blocked by some kind of primitive looking cart. If you still insist on having this planet join the Empire, I would advise moving the cart, my Lord."_

 _"I will not do unnecessary labor. Admiral, I will be returning to the Executor now. I must speak with the Emperor, at once"_

Vader could hear whispers, whispers that weren't Admiral Piett's.

 _"L-Lord Vader,"_ Admiral Piett stuttered, clearing his throat. _"The damage done to the hyper-drive will take some time to repair. But for some reason our transmission beacon was damaged as well. We believe it might be because of the ion cannon the Rebels used. We are not sure if it hit us directly, but it is the most logical explanation."_

"Just get to the point, Admiral." Vader ordered.

 _"Communication is unavailable at the moment. And since The Executor has the strongest signal for reaching Coruscant, the other star destroyers are not able to contact the rest of Death Squadron. Let alone contact the Emperor."_ Piett replied.

"How long will it take for it to be repaired?" Vader asked.

 _"A few hours at tops, my Lord. Why?"_

"I will descend to the city. Have the probe droids move to my coordinates," Vader said as he flew his fighter towards a nearby open town square were two giants were standing. "I will continue on foot. And I wish to speak to the one who was in charge of re-fueling my fighter."

 _"Why is that, my Lord?"_

"It is almost out of fuel." Vader replied.

 _"My Lord, with all due respect, but wouldn't it be safer for you to proceed on foot with a squadron of Stormtroopers assist you? Your fighter has been doing the job, but facing these giant head on? Are you sure you can handle it, my Lord?"_ Piett asked, genuine concern present in his voice.

As a reply, Vader landed his fighter in the town square. The cockpit opened with an all familiar hiss of air escaping it. The Dark Lord stepped out of his cockpit, looking around the town square.

The two giants seemed to have noticed him. But they completely ignored his fighter as they slowly made their way over to the Dark Lord. They were both around ten meters in height. But their height did not intimidate the Dark Lord.

Vader walked away from his fighter and was heading off into just one of the many streets of the city. The two giants increased their speed as they set their eyes on their next meal. One of them leaped towards Vader, but was abruptly stopped by an invisible force. The titan could only stare in slight confusion as the black cloaked human balled its hand to a fist. The titan felt its neck being crushed as it gasped for air, screaming and roaring as it began shaking its head furiously.

The second titan attempted to do the same, but it was cut off by a red object slicing through its face like it was made out of butter. The titan fell to the ground, but its face was already starting to regenerate.

Vader watched in slight curiosity as the giant's face began to repair itself. Catching his lightsaber by use if the Force, Vader deactivated it and attached it to his belt. Sighing inwardly, the Dark Lord used the Force to Force choke the other giant as well. And by balling his hands to fists, the giant's necks broke.

Vader released the two giants as they fell to the ground, steam starting to come off of their bodies. _'Pathetic'_ the Dark Lord thought as he turned around, walking away from the two decompensating corpses.


	3. Chapter 3

Death and destruction. Vader had gotten used to it by now, since he was the one who usually brought it. A man is defined by his ambitions, and Vader's ambitions had brought him ultimate power. The Rebellion would be crushed, the Empire would be victorious, and the galaxy would once again be at peace.

But now, the Dark Lord was busy dismembering any giant that dared to stand in his way. His lightsaber made short work of them. The Dark Lord always aimed for their necks, knowing it was probably the more logical way to take care of him. These giants came in different sizes. Their facial expressions would have creeped out any living being, except for Vader.

"Disgusting," Vader said to himself as he caught his lightsaber that had just cut through yet another Titan. These giants had not proved any challenge to the Dark Lord, but they were getting very annoying. Their continuous attacks on him made him want to kill the entire crew of the Executor.

The giants seemed to be very keen on killing him, no, it seemed like they wanted to eat him. Well, he was not about to let himself get eaten. Looking up at the bright, blue sky, the Dark Lord almost let out a sigh. But what really caught his attention, were the roofs of the building. More specific, the humans who were sitting on said roofs.

They looked horrified. They didn't see the Dark Lord, but even a fool could guess why they were horrified. Their comrades must have been killed, perhaps even eaten. This time Vader did leave out a sigh. Bending his cybernetic knees, the Dark Lord jumped upwards and landed safely on a roof. Looking off into the distance, he saw a group of humans that were also present on a roof. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the roof he was looking at, was the roof were he had saved that human girls form one of those giants. Damn, now he'd have to walk to them.

Members of the trainee corps sat on the roofs of the buildings. They were either praying to a God they didn't know or horrified by the fact that they were probably going to die here. However a few others were trying to do something about the situation.

"Hey, Jean!" Connie called out as he walked over to Jean, "What should we do?"

Jean just sat there looking down on the roof. "There's nothing more we can do." He looked up at Connie and put one hand on his head. "They finally issued the order to retreat, but without more gas we can't climb the walls. So we're all going to die, because of those cowards."

"The supply team, what happened to them?" Connie demanded. "Were they wiped out?"

"They're too terrified to move." Jean answered without much care, "I can see why, but abandoning their mission to resupply us, to hide in HQ? That's unbelievable. And sure enough, the Titans have swarmed them, so we can't go get more gas."

"Then we must take a chance!" Connie yelled, "And try to destroy the Titans swarming HQ! We won't be any worse off than just sitting here. The Titans will be here before long! And if we keep running, we'll just waste the gas we have. Without the use of Maneuver Gear, we really are done for!"

"I'm surprised you're using your head for once, Connie." Jean remarked, "But do you really think we can do that, given our numbers here? Most of the veterans in the vanguard were killed. Which of us trainees could lead a suicidal mission like that?"

Jean looked around to see his fellow comrades depressed. Some of them crying to themselves. "Well, even if someone could, we can't fight the Titans. I bet the gas supply room is chock with 3 to 4 meter class Titans. Obviously we can't refuel with them around."

Connie widened his eyes before he gave of a sad expression as well. "So were doomed?"

Jean sighed in irritation, "What a stupid life, if I'd known this would've happened I would've told them."

"Come on guys!" Sasha tried to encourage her comrades, "Let's do it! If we work together we'll be fine. I'll take the lead."

No one said anything. How could they go and continue to fight the titans after watching their comrades die? The way they ate humans, those terrifying smiles, they were horrified.

Sasha was about to continue, but heard loud footsteps in the distance. She turned around to see what it was and widened her eyes in horror.

Sasha began to stutter trying to get people to look in her direction. Jean noticed this and sighed. "Sasha, if this some kind of joke" he trailed off.

"Y-You guys m-might want to look behind you," Sasha stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at something.

Both Connie and Jean turned their heads, only to be met by the sound of something they had never heard before, and the sight of something terrifying. It looked like a human, completely covered in black. The strange sound that they were hearing was emerging from the human's mouth. But his face was what scared them the most, because there was no face to begin with.

"What in the?" Jean blurted out, grabbing hold of his swords. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know!" Connie replied, his hands visibly shaking.

"Is that a Titan?" Sasha asked in utter fear.

The black armored human continued to walk towards them, his asthmatic breathing echoing through every trainee's ear. Jean wanted to charge at him, cut the nape. This thing had to be a Titan, it was too big to be human. So why wasn't he moving? Why was his body resisting, while his mind told him to charge at the Titan.

Connie and the other trainees were having the same problem… well, the ones who actually noticed the black armored Titan walking towards them.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a scream could be heard.

Everyone turned their heads, except for the Titan. They were greeted by a black haired woman who was using her 3D maneuver gear to leap towards the Titan's nape.

"Mikasa!" Connie shouted.

"Raagh!" Mikasa screamed in rage as her blades closed in on the Titan's nape. Mikasa would finally kill her second Titan, today. She would get her revenge for her fallen comrades. She was going to kill this abnormal Titan.

That was, until she was stopped mid-air by an invisible force. Mikasa felt her boy tighten as she dropped her blades. Suddenly, she felt her neck slowly being crushed by an invisible hand.

Jean, Connie, and Sasha could only watch in horror as the black armored Titan balled its hand to a fist and, in one swift movement, literally levitated Mikasa in front of him. Suddenly, a small, round object came flying towards the black armored Titan, seemingly observing it.

"Admiral Piett," the black armored Titan spoke.

"It spoke! It fucking spoke!" Connie exclaimed in shock.

Jean could only stare in utter shock as the Titan began to speak to itself. Saying words Jean had never heard before. Then, by a sudden flick of his wrist, the Titan released Mikasa, letting her fall to the ground.

Mikasa coughed furiously, rubbing her sore throat as she looked up at the Titan.

"Next time, I will crush you like the insect you are, girl," the Titan said, looking down at her. "You should show more respect to those who are here to help."

"What the hell?" Jean whispered to himself. "This thing, this Titan, it talks. It fucking talks."

"Who is your commanding officer?" It asked.

Everyone looked at Jean.

The Titan turned to Jean. "Commander, I want a status report, now." It demanded.

"I-I-I." Jean stuttered. Catching his breath, he glared at the Titan. "Who the hell are you to demand orders?! You're kind is killing our kind! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he shouted.

The Titan shook its head and turned around, ready to leave. But it was then that it noticed a blonde haired boy, sitting on the roof, leaning his back on the side of a tower. The titan proceeded to walk towards the boy, shocking everyone. Including Mikasa. They watched as the Titan made its way over to Armin, the boy who was leaning against the tower.

"You," it spoke, getting the attention of Armin. "Give me a status report."

Armin looked up at the Titan, tears began to stream down his face. "The members of Trainee Corps team 34," Armin began, "Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Milius Zermusky, Mina Karolina, Eren Jaeger, these five died valiantly in the line of duty!"

"Those are five names," the Titan said, crossing his arms. "I rescued one. A female. Mina Karolina."

The Titan turned its head and walked towards the edge of the roof. It held its hand out, like it was reaching out for something. Then, out of nowhere, Mina's limp body was levitated onto the roof. She was laced down behind the Titan, who turned around and got onto one knee. Holding its hand over her head, the Titan spoke up.

"She is alive, but both her shoulders are dislocated. She probably had internal bleedings, but I cannot be sure." It said. "Admiral Piett?"

Connie decided to make his way over to Jean. "Jean, what do you make of this?" he whispered.

Jean said nothing as he continued to stare at the Titan, who seemed to be talking to itself.

"You have my permission, Admiral. Now do as you are ordered." The Titan said.

The Titan got up, looking at everyone who was present on the roof. "I do not know where I am, or who you all are," it said, looking directly at Mikasa. "But I can sense hatred and rage in all of you. The Empire is here to help. I am here to help. But you will do as I order. You will follow all of my commands. Am I understood, younglings?"

"Fuck off!" Mikasa shouted, anger clearly present n her voice as she ran to Armin.

"M-Mikasa, I'm so sorry." Armin sobbed.

"No," Sasha muttered.

"Team 34 was almost wiped out, then?" A soldier questioned.

"If we try to face the Titans, the same thing will happen to us." Another soldier said.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa," Armin apologized, even though it didn't change anything, "Eren… he sacrificed himself for me. I… I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry…"

Mikasa put her hand on Armin's shoulder. "Armin, calm down. This isn't the time to get emotional."

"Marco," Mikasa called out as she walked away from Armin, "If we eliminate the titan swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the walls. Isn't that right?"

"That's right, but…" Marco trailed off, "even with you here, there are too many."

"I can do it." Mikasa proclaimed, causing Marco to gasp in shock. She then raised her blade high in the air. "I am strong. Stronger than you guys. Very strong. Therefore, I can defeat those Titans! Even on my own! You are not only weak, but you are spineless cowards. I am disappointed in you. Just stay here,"

"They are not willing to fight." Mikasa retorted, "If they are not willing to fight, why should they be called soldiers?"

"Hey, Mikasa!" A female soldier called out, "What are you saying?!"

"You're going to fight the Titans by yourself?!" Another soldier asked.

"There's no way you can do it!" a third soldier reasoned.

"If I can't, I'll die," Mikasa said as she turned away from her comrades, "But if I win, I'll live. If I don't fight, I can't win."

And with that, Mikasa hooked onto a building and took off, leaving the rest of the trainees.

"Mikasa…" Armin muttered.

"A bold move," the Titan said, crossing its arms.

"What's just disappointing is her vocabulary," Jean said, "Was that supposed to be an inspirational speech? Damn it! This is your fault, Eren!"

The Titan, who had turned its head to speak with the flying round ball, spoke up. "Admiral Piett, follow the female. I will handle any 'Titans' who try to attack these younglings. When I give the command, you'll know what to do." The Titan said as it turned around, facing everyone. "You will all head to the HQ. Your city isn't lost… yet. But you will all need to fight. " it said as it grabbed a cylinder like tube from its belt—wait, Titans didn't have belts! Did they?

What awestruck most of the soldiers, was the red beam of light that came out of the tube. A hiss could be heard, coming off the red beam. "The Empire is here to help."

And with that said, the Titan leaped towards another roof, and then to another one, and another one.

Jean slightly widened his eyes. This titan was serious. He raised his blade high in the air. "He's right! Were we trained to let our fellow soldiers fight alone?! Do you really want to become cowards?!"

Jean then ran off to follow Mikasa, with Connie right behind him.

"I wouldn't want that," Reiner remarked before he, Bertholdt, and Annie decided to follow. Armin wiped his tears and followed them as well. Marco sighed as he put a hand on his forehead before going into battle.

"Come on, cowards, wimps, idiots!" Sasha yelled to her comrades before jumping into battle.

"Damn it. I'll do it!" A soldier declared.

The rest of the trainees let out battle cries before they charged into battle and headed straight for HQ.

Mikasa sped through the battlefield as she killed a Titan with ease. Vader was currently leaping over several houses, cutting away at any Titan that dared to touch him.

"Hurry!" Jean instructed, "Follow Mikasa! We do this fast! We need to storm to HQ before our gas runs out!"

"Mikasa's amazing, though," Connie remarked as he looked up at her, "And that black Titan guy is great too. But how is Mikasa moving so fast?"

Armin looked with dread. 'No, she's using too much gas. She'll run out fast! No matter how good you are, without the Maneuver Gear, you're helpless.'

Mikasa hooked onto another building and killed another Titan. As it crashed into a building, Mikasa hooked to the next building and swung around the corner.

'I knew she wasn't her usual calm self.' Armin thought, 'She's going to run out of gas if she-.'

As on cue, the gas in Mikasa's tank ran out. She slowly flipped in the air as she crashed onto the roof and tumbled to the floor.

"Mikasa!" Armin cried as he went to go and save her.

"Damn it!" Jean cursed as he saw Armin changing course.

"Jean, you take over!" Connie instructed, "I'll go after Armin!"

"I will, too!" Jean declared.

"What are you doing?" Connie demanded, "The Titans are still out there! We need your skills!"

And with that, Connie took off to get Armin and Mikasa before they got themselves killed. Jean gritted his teeth as he led everyone to HQ.

* * *

The sound of engines powering up could be heard. The sound of blasters being re-loaded could also be heard. The main hanger of the Executor was filled with Stormtroopers. AT-ST's and AT-AT's were also being loaded onto Imperial carriers. TIE fighters were being prepped for launch and speeder bikes were loaded onto Imperial shuttles.

Admiral Piett walked through the hangar as he watched hundreds of Stormtroopers march into their respective Imperial drop shuttles.

"Men!" The Admiral announced. "Lord Vader's orders were clear. Eliminate any of these Titans, but keep damage at minimal. You are to show no mercy. You training might not have prepared you for this, but you will finish the fight that the human inhabitants of this planet started. We will show them the might of the Empire and we will show them that we are here to help." Piett said, looking over at all of the men and machines that were about to be deployed on the planet's surface.

"We will wipe those Titans out." Admiral Piett smirked. "All of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa soared through the sky, her 3D Maneuver Gear running out of gas quickly. But she didn't care. She didn't care that she was about to fall. She didn't care that she might die today. If she died, then that meant she could be with Eren again. And it did. Mikasa's 3D Maneuver Gear ran out of gas, and Armin watched in horror as her body made impact with a nearby roof, only for her to roll of that roof and fall to the ground.

"Mikasa!" Armin exclaimed as he watched his longtime friend fall to the ground, disappearing from view. Shooting the metal cables of his 3D gear at a nearby building, he moved towards the spot where he had seen Mikasa fall. With a faint spark of hope in his heart, he leaped towards it.

 _'Please be okay, Mikasa,'_ Armin begged to himself.

But no one could prepare them for what was about to happen. No one could prepare them for the return of Eren Jaeger.

* * *

It really was a beautiful sight, all this death and destruction. Vader stood on top a nearby roof as he watched a rogue Titan fight and kill other Titans. Behind Vader, on the streets of the city, lay the disintegrating bodies of the Titans he had slain. Fourteen. He had killed fourteen of these things. Vader had watched the soldiers go to the HQ. He had watched as an 'abnormal' Titan began killing other Titans. He had no idea why it was doing what it was doing.

Vader crossed his arms as he watched the rogue Titan fight against another Titan. What was it about this Titan? Vader could sense slight rage inside it, like it was determined to kill every single Titan in the city. Vader had not joined the trainees, for his presence was needed elsewhere.

Suddenly, a small, round probe droid came flying beside Vader.

 _"My lord,"_ the voice of Admiral Piett could be heard, originating from the droid. _"We will begin our assault in twenty minutes. But I left you a little surprise, which I think you might appreciate."_

Vader turned around and saw nothing. But he could sense something. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, five Shadow Troopers emerged out of thin air. The Shadow Troopers deactivated their cloaking device and saluted.

The probe droid turned to Vader. _"My lord, I will be commanding your forces from the Executor. Good luck, my lord."_

"Luck is for the weak, Admiral," Vader retorted, turning to the Shadow Troopers. "There are younglings in that building," he said as he pointed his finger at the HQ. "You will enter that building and do whatever it takes to get them out of there, alive. This planet is still neutral, and if we want it to join us, we must show them that we are here to help."

"Sir," one of the Shadow Troopers said, looking at the rogue Titan. "Shall I order my men to take out that one, sir?"

Vader shook his head. "It would appear that that Titan is… on our side." Vader turned to the probe droid. "Admiral, you are to protect that Titan at any cost. Send a squadron of fighters to swoop around him at all time. Make sure that no other Titan comes close to him, am I understood?"

"Of course, my lord," Admiral Piett replied.

The Shadow Troopers all looked at each other, before activating their jetpacks and cloaking devices. Vader watched as they took off, flying towards the HQ. Crossing his arms yet again, he looked at the rogue Titan. Whatever was going on in that Titan's mind, made the Dark Lord very curious.

"I don't like where this is going," One of the Shadow Troopers said as they walked through the streets. Their jetpacks were already out of fuel. "And for kriff's sake, Thirty-six. **You** were the one in charge of re-fueling our jetpacks! Let me guess, you were slacking off again, weren't you?" asked the Shadow Trooper, earning stiffed laughter from three others.

"Mistakes are there to be made," Said another Shadow Trooper. This trooper, however, was different. He had a white markings running down from his chest, to his waste. A white hand was also present on the left side of his helmet. "I have some extra fuel cells on my belt," he said as he grabbed two fuel cells. "Only problem is, I only have two." He looked at his men. "So, who volunteers?"

All of them raised their hands.

"Commander Sacero," one of the Shadow Troopers said. "With all due respect, sir. I think you should go, and you alone. We'll hold of any Titan who comes close to the HQ."

Commander Sacero shook his head. "You," he said, pointing his finger at one of the Shadow Troopers. "Forty nine, you're with me. The rest of you, you know what to do. Make sure you get to that HQ, one way or another. We'll go on ahead and make sure those younglings are all right." he handed his fuel cell to forty nine. "Load up mine, and I'll load up yours."

Forty nodded his head and did as he was ordered. The two troopers re-fueled their jetpacks and began to run. They jumped up and before gravity would do his job and pull them down to the ground, they activated their jetpacks and flew to the castle-like structure known as the HQ.

The three remaining Shadow Troopers shook their heads. One of them was about to speak up, until loud footsteps cut them off. All of them turned their heads to see a 4 meter class Titan walking towards them. They all looked at each other before hanging their heads.

"Why do we always get the tough jobs?" One of them asked, raising his blaster at the Titan.

"You heard the Commander! Aim for the neck!" The second Shadow Trooper shouted as the three of them charged at the Titan.

The Titan, who had a sinister smile planted on its face, swooped its arm over the ground, trying to knock the three Shadow Troopers down. The three troopers jumped over the arm, in union. One of them rolled to the side, and while doing so, firing non-stop at the Titan. The Titan roared in pain as the hot lasers made impact with its skin, burning through it. The two other Shadow Troopers ran away, only to turn around once they faced the Titan's back.

The Titan, clearly enraged, turned around and leaped towards the troopers. The three troopers jumped out of the way, the Titan only missing them by an inch or two. One of the troopers ran up to the Titan's neck and jumped on it.

"First kill!" he cheered, as he aimed his blaster at the Titan's nape.

The Titan, however, didn't like the fact that a human was standing on its neck. So it quickly pushed itself off the ground, making the Shadow Trooper loose his balance. The trooper released his grip around his blaster, making it fall to the ground as he grabbed hold of the Titan's hair.

"Heeeelp!" he screamed as the Titan began to shake his neck furiously.

As a response, the two other troopers began to shoot at the Titan, much to the displease of the trooper that was hanging from the Titan's neck.

"You idiots!" he shouted at them, his legs dangling for side to side like he was some kind of ragdoll. "You could hit me!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" One of the troopers joked, while the other shook his head and began to run towards the Titan. The Titan didn't see the Shadow Trooper running towards him, since it was focusing on the trooper on his neck. The Shadow Trooper then proceeded to fire at the Titan, standing underneath it as he dodged the humongous feet of the Titan.

Eventually, the trooper who was previously joking, did the same thing. Only he kept a safe distance and concentrated his fire in the Titan's legs. For what felt like minutes the troopers kept shooting, but in reality it were mere seconds before the Titan's legs finally gave in. The Titan fell to the ground, and the Shadow Trooper who had been clinging onto its neck for life rolled off it.

"That's what you get for being cocky, thirty-six."

"Shut… up, eighty-nine," Thirty-six retorted, letting out a few burps, his stomach making some unpleasant noises.

The third Shadow Trooper, known only as 'Six' walked towards the Titan. He placed his foot on the Titan's neck and aimed his blaster at him. "My kill," he said as he began to shoot at the Titan several times. "Now stay down."

"Not fair, six." Thirty-six said, shaking his head. "I was the one who did all the hard work."

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Eighty-nine questioned, looking at his comrades. "Guys?"

"It's the Titan," Six said, looking down at the Titan as steam began to come off it. "Remember when we descended to this planet and watched those humans kill those Titans. They cut their necks and they went numb. It would appear that our blasters are just as effective."

"Blaster fire burns through skin. Ha! That's going to leave a mark on this guy." Thirty-six chimed in, kicking the dead Titan.

"Let's keep moving, the HQ is only a short sprint," Six said as he began to run towards the HQ.

"Hey," Thirty-six said as he and Eighty-nine followed Six. "What if we come across one of those larger guys?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"We're Shadow Troopers. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And besides," Eight-nine said, looking at Six. "We've got the most bloodthirsty Sergeant on our side. We'll be fine."

"Quit the chatter!" Six barked at them, turning his head as he kept on running. "Commander Sacero is counting on us. So let's not disappoint him!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Thirty-six and Eighty-nine replied in Union.

* * *

Humans can't fly. It wasn't in their nature... well, that didn't count for the two Shadow Troopers who were flying from building to building, dodging the continues onslaught of Titan attacks and slams. The Two troopers watched as the rogue Titan began to fight another 15 meter class Titan. Commander Sacero shook his head as he jumped off another roof, activating his jetpack to fly towards another roof.

"Commander Sacero!" Shadow Trooper Fifty shouted over the internal commlink. "Below us!"

Commander Sacero looked below him. There were two 4 meter class Titans which were looking at the rogue Titan. Any fool could have guessed that they were about to attack it. Commander Sacero sighed as he attached his E-11 blaster rifle to his belt. He grabbed two ball-like; metallic objects from his belt and pressed the red buttons on top of them. "Thermal Det!" he shouted over the commlink.

Trooper Fifty nodded as he too attached his E-11 blaster to his belt and dropped two Thermal Detonators.

The detonators fell to the ground, making the Titans look down at them. Four explosions followed, and severed limps flew through the sky, hitting several buildings. Fifty mentally patted himself on his shoulder, but quickly brought his attention back to the situation at hand. The rogue Titan continued to fend off against other Titans. It looked almost like one of those holo-films he used to watch on the Death Star, before its destruction.

"Sir!" Fifty said, landing on a nearby roof. Commander Sacero soon followed.

"The HQ, there it is." Fifty said, letting out a sigh of relief. "But it's surrounded by Titans. How do we get in?" he asked, looking at Sacero.

Sacero tapped the side of his helmet, using his internal scope to zoom in on the HQ. "The windows," he said, pointing his finger at the HQ. "They're broken. That must mean that some of those soldiers made it with their lives intact. We'll make our way inside the HQ, track down those soldiers, and assist them in any way possible."

"And to think some view the Empire as evil," Fifty shook his head. He looked at his wrist. "Jetpack ready to go. Yours, sir?"

As a reply, Commander Sacero leaped off the roof and flew towards the HQ.

Fifty shook his head. The Commander could be such a kriff from time to time.

Glass shattered against their armor as the two Shadow Troopers made their way inside the HQ. They couldn't call it an HQ. It looked more like a primitive house, like the ones on Naboo, but only more primitive. Tables and chairs were scattered across the ground, and a gaping hole was present in one of the walls.

"Are they all dead?" Fifty questioned.

Sacero shook his head. "I'm reading heat signatures coming off from below us," he muttered looking around the HQ. "There," he said, pointing at an opened door. "They probably went through that door. Let's go!" he ordered, grabbing hold of his blaster. "There might be Titans inside, I saw them breaching the walls of this HQ."

"So it's a one way trip?" Fifty asked, hanging his head. "You saw how big those things can get. Are you sure we can kill them, sir?"

Sacero shook his head. "We might die today. But I'll be damned if it isn't for the glory of the Empire!"

Fifty shook his head as he followed his Commander. A kriff he could be, but also an inspirational source that could rival that of any superior officer.

* * *

"Over here you fat ugly kriff!" shouted Thirty six at a seven meter class Titan. Firing multiple burst of blaster fire at it, while also running away from it, Thirty-six mentally scolded himself for being the bait… once again.

Then, out of the alleyways, Six and Eighty-nine emerged and began to ran after the Titan.

"Aim for the legs!" Six ordered as he began to shoot at the Titan. "Thirty-six, on my command you will stand still and not move until I say so, understood?" Six asked over the commlink.

"I hate you, Sergeant!" Came the reply from Thirty-six.

Thirty-six did as he was ordered and stopped running, his back facing the Titan as it closed it in him.

"Wait." Six said.

The Titan was now five meters away from him.

"Wait."

Four meters.

"Wait."

Three meters.

"Now!"

Thirty-six let out a scream of terror as he rolled aside. The Titan stopped in its tracks an turned around, looking down at Thirty-six as he struggled to get up, having been blown away by the speed of the Titan's running. The Titan then bend over, reaching out for Thirty-six. Thirty-six shook his head, and turned around, only for him to be grabbed by the Titan.

"Thirty-six!" Eighty-nine shouted in terror, firing at the Titan's legs. "Let him go!"

Sergeant Six ran towards the Titan and slide underneath its legs. He then grabbed a Thermal Detonator form his belt and placed it near the Titan's right foot. Six kept on running until he was at a safe distance. He watched as the Titan opened its mouth and moved Thirty-six towards it. Thirty-six struggled to get his arms out of the Titan's iron grip, desperately trying to fire his blaster. But before the Titan could close its jaws and bite him in half, a loud explosion erupted from its foot, making it stumble to the ground as it released its grip around Thirty-six.

Thirty-six screamed in horror as he watched the ground close in on him.

"I got you, buddy!" Eighty-nine shouted, running in circles, triangles, basically any form one could run in as he tried to catch his comrade. Thirty-six felt his 'rear end' colliding with someone. Looking down at his savior, he noticed that Eighty-nine had caught him… with his face.

"You okay there, bud?" Thirty-six asked.

"Not a word about this," Came the muffled reply from Eighty-nine.

"Got it," Thirty-six said as he got up from his friend. Holding out his hand, which Eighty-nine gladly accepted, he helped him up.

"Where's Six?" Eighty-nine asked, shaking his head, trying to get his vision to be less blurry.

"Currently getting his second kill," Thirty Six replied, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Eighty-nine peeked his head over Thirty-six's shoulder. Sergeant Six was currently emptying his ammo clip into the Titan's neck.

"Damn," they heard Six curse over the commlink. "The heat radiating from their bodies is making me sweat through my jumpsuit."

Both Thirty-six and Eighty-nine stiffed a laugh. Looking at their Sergeant as he stepped off the Titan's neck, leaving it disintegrating. He walked towards them, looking over at them. "How many points do I get for that?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Let's keep it a forty," Eighty-nine replied. "And I get twenty because I was the living bait… AGAIN!"

"The reason why we do that, is because you're so damn good at it, friend." Eighty-nine said, putting his arm around Thirty-six's shoulder. "Twenty points for you, ten for me."

"Ten for you? Nu-uh, I don't think so Mr. Hotshot." Thirty-six retorted, jabbing him in his side.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The three Shadow Troopers all let out a sigh of annoyance as they watched two 5 meter class Titans making their way over to them.

"These guys just don't know how to quit." Thirty-six said, earning a nod of agreement from Eighty-nine.

"Activate cloaking device, we'll make them search for us," Six ordered, tapping his wrist pad.

The others nodded and did the same.

"Let's do this!" Thirty-six chimed as the (now) invisible troopers ran towards the Titans.

* * *

"Sir," Fifty said, patting Commander Sacero's shoulder. "Looks like this is the storage room, or something."

Sacero said nothing as he motioned Fifty to shut his mouth. Silence befell the two as they suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"Activate cloaking, now!" Sacero hissed.

Fifty nodded and did as he was ordered, along with Sacero. The two troopers slowly walked forward, reaching an open area of the storage room. Stopping mid-track, they watched as a 4 meter class Titan walked passed them. Sacero and Fifty's hearts began beating faster and faster. Fifty looked to his side, not wanting to see the Titan. That's when he saw it. Some sort of primitive elevator. In the elevator stood a group of soldiers, holding weapons of some sort. Fifty watched as the Titans slowly made their way overt to the elevator.

Fifty tapped the Commander's shoulder, getting his attention. He pointed his index finger at the elevator, making the Commander turn his head.

They watched as the Titans closed in on the trapped humans.

"On my command, shoot at their necks. Grab their attention and-."

"Sir, do you smell that?" Fifty asked.

Commander Sacero sniffed a couple of times, his eyes widening underneath his helmet. "Is that… gas?"

"One miss-fire and this place will go boom, sir." Fifty replied.

Sacero shook his head and tightened his grip around his blaster. "Then we best not miss, right?" he asked, earning a mumbled 'kriff' from Fifty. Sacero couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"FIRE!" They could hear one of the soldiers scream.

A barrage of bullets were shot at the Titan's eyes. their put their hands in front of their eyes, screaming in pain. The bullets were followed up by seven soldier who jumped down from the ceilings and cut the Titan's nape. Well, they almost did. Two humans, a male and a female missed their target.

Commander Sacero took this as his 'you're good to go'. He ran towards the Titan, his cloaking still active. He activated his jetpack and flew up to the Titan's face. Aiming his blaster at it before it could smash its hand down on the terrified woman below, he pulled the trigger, sending a barrage of blaster fire into the Titan's face. The Titan roared in agony, but was quickly silenced by an all too familiar black haired girl.

Sacero flew to the side as the Titan fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sacero landed on the floor, safe and sound. He looked over to the soldiers who were standing on the floor, cheering.

"Commander Sacero!"

Sacero, and every soldier turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

'Idiot, he deactivated his cloaking device.' Sacero thought to himself as he too deactivated his cloaking device, shocking everyone.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed a millimeter haired soldier, pointing his finger at Sacero. "Where the hell did they come from?!"

"Fifty, what is your problem?" Commander Sacero said, anger clearly present in his voice. "This means you lose ten points, soldier. Looks like Thirty-six isn't last anymore."

Fifty hung his head in shame. "Sorry, sir."

"Say the line," Commander Sacero ordered.

"Do I have to? All these soldiers are watching." Fifty whined.

"Say it, or I'll use you as life bait, instead of Thirty-six!" Sacero shouted.

"Oh look at me, I messed up the plan again! I'm so dumb! Dumb, dumb, dumb!" Fifty shouted.

"And?" Sacero asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll be cleaning everyone's weapons for two weeks, starting now," Fifty said, hanging his shoulders. "I hate this line. Can't we change it?"

Sacero shook his head. "Sorry, soldier. But the line stays," he looked around, seeing the shocked and confused faces of every soldiers within the vicinity. "What are you all looking at? Never seen a Shadow Trooper before?"

The boy who had spoken up before, spoke up yet again. "Are you guys with that black Titan from before, because you sure as hell look like him!"

"You mean Lord Vader, kid?" Sacero asked, turning to face him. "You should have some respect. Lord Vader himself has instructed us to follow you, making sure you are all alright," he said as he looked at the disintegrating bodies of the Titans which had just been killed. "But it seems to me like you all know how to take care of yourselves."

"Who the hell are you guys?!" A blonde haired, muscular soldier asked.

Sacero pointed his finger at him. "Your name soldier, what is it?"

"Reiner," Reiner replied, glaring at him. "Yours?"

Sacero cleared his throat. He watched as the elevator descended, letting the soldiers who were on it get off. "My name is Commander Sacero of the 41st Shadow Squadron. To make things short and understandable, our cruisers are orbiting above your planet. We send probe droids to get a better look of your planet, and saw that you were being attacked by these 'Titans'. We are only a small, very small group of special ops Stormtroopers. The rest of our assault force will soon descend to you planet's surface. After that, we will make sure that the streets of this city are wiped clean from any Titan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The black haired woman asked. "You talk nonsense. How the hell are you two supposed to help us? And even if you could, the why are you helping us?" she asked, anger clearly present in her voice.

"Because that's what the Empire does," Sacero replied.

"The Empire?" Reiner repeated in confusion. "Wait, are you guys from another district, or something?"

Sacero shook his head. "No," he replied, pointing his blaster at the ceiling and pulling the trigger, letting several blaster bolts make impact with the ceiling. "Have you ever seen one of these?" Sacero asked.

Both Reiner and the girl shook their heads.

"This might sound strange to all of you, but we are not from you planet. Questions can be asked later, but first," he turned to the girl. "Would you mind telling me why that huge Titan is attacking other Titans?"


	5. Chapter 5

Vader stood on top of a small-sized building. He watched as the rogue Titan killed off even more Titans, proving to the Dark Lord that this Titan as indeed on humanity's side. Crossing his arms, Vader spoke up.

"Admiral Piett," he said through his internal commlink. "Where is the attack force?"

 _"My lord,"_ came the reply from Piett. _"We are almost ready to descend. I have ordered our best pilots to fly their TIE Interceptors to your location, and to guard that Titan who is fighting those other Titans. A fueling squad will refuel your fighter so you can return to the Executor."_

"And you are sure that the Interceptor pilots are fast and skilled enough?" Vader asked, crossing his arms as he looked up at the sky.

A chuckle could be heard on the other side of the commlink. _"Your generic TIE grunt is just plain suicidal. And the TIE Defender jockey is bloodthirsty. But the TIE Interceptor pilot, he's suicidal and bloodthirsty. When you see a squad of those maniacs flying your way, you'd better hope your hyper drive is operational."_ Piett replied.

"You have a way with word, Admiral," Vader noted. "Have snipers placed on top of the wall, so they can take out any Titan stragglers. Order our troop transports to make their way through the city until they reach the command center. When they reach the command center, set up a defensive perimeter. We will use the headquarters as our temporary base until I have officially made contact with the planet's leader."

 _"And what happens next, if I may ask, my lord?"_ Piett asked.

"You will see for yourself, Admiral," Vader replied, reaching for his lightsaber as he watched a 13-meter class Titan make its way over to him. "Deploy the troops and follow my orders and we will have minimal casualties."

 _"Of course, my lord. Piett, out,"_

Darth Vader looked at the Titan, who had a big grin planted on his face. He was going to have fun, slicing that grin off its face for good. Activating his lightsaber, the Sith leaped towards the Titan, ready to add another kill to his already long list of kills. The Dark Side would be his guide through this ordeal, as it had been from the very start.

* * *

Admiral Piett deactivated his commlink. He stood in the hangar of the Executor, watching as the last of the Stormtroopers entered their transports. The transports would be carried by an Imperial transports, which used to transport around four to five TIE fighters when a cruiser couldn't be deployed to carry them. But since they had four cruisers, the Imperial dropships could be used to carry the troop transports.

Admiral Piett knew. Over two thousand troops would be deployed, and that was only the first wave. AT-ST walkers, speeder bikes, deployable turrets, troop transports, TIE fighters, all would be used in this battle. But should—by whatever complication—the first wave fail, then a second wave would be deployed. This second wave consisted of TIE fighters, over four thousand Stormtroopers, and the additional AT-AT support. One of the Imperial class II star destroyers would also descend to the planet, to provide orbital support if needed.

Admiral Piett placed his hands behind his back, a grin creeping its way up to his face. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

All of the cadets stared at the two Shadow Troopers with mixtures of awe and shock on their faces.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fifty asked Mikasa, stepping closer towards her. "Commander Sacero asked you a question, kid. Answer it."

Mikasa shook her head, snapping out of her trance as she glared daggers at Fifty. "Who are you to demand anything?" she asked, clearly angered.

Fifty was about to retort, but stopped when Commander Sacero stepped in.

"Listen," the Commander said, getting everyone's attention. "We are not here to fight, but to help. Our battle cruisers, along with Lord Vader's flagship are orbiting over your planet. Lord Vader has already ordered a full-scale attack force to descend to the surface. We will help you retake this city," he said, turning to Mikasa. "Listen to me. The Empire is here to help, and we will not leave until these Titans are completely wiped out."

"You can't wipe out the Titans," Jean commented. "No one can,"

"We can," Fifty retorted, earning a laugh form Jean,

"Yeah, right," Jean replied sarcastically. "You and what army?"

Fifty smirked underneath his helmet. "An army like you have never seen before. An army that is big enough to fill an entire solar system. An army so big and so powerful, we could destroy every single Titan in the blink of an eye. The Galactic Empire has this fire power. We can help you, if you would just trust us."

Jean shook his head. "Come on, guys," he said, walking towards the gas tanks. "Let's fuel up and move out."

Suddenly a strange sound could be heard. Commander Sacero turned his head back and reached for his back, grabbing hold of his holo projector. Pressing the blinking red button, a holographic Shadow Trooper appeared.

"Sergeant Six reporting in, sir," Sergeant Six said.

"Six, what's the situation on the outside?" Sacero asked.

"Sir, we have managed to take out six Titans. The rogue Titan is currently engaging the others," Six replied. "Shall we move to the headquarters, sir?"

Sacero nodded his head as a reply. "Yes, me and Fifty will be waiting for you on top of the HQ. Any intel of when the assault force will arrive?"

Six nodded. "Yes, sir. Admiral Piett contacted me while me, Eighty-nine, and Thirty-six were engaged in combat. A squadron of TIE interceptors are going to try and protect the rogue Titan by orders of Lord Vader himself. The assault force will be heading towards the HQ to set up a defensive perimeter. Snipers will be placed on top of the walls to take out any Titan stragglers. AT-ST walkers will be used to take engage the Titans head on." Six replied. Turning his head to the side, Six noticed some of the cadets—along with Mikasa—stare at him in complete shock. "I see you have made contact with the natives," he said, crossing his arms.

Sacero nodded, but was caught off guard when Jean grabbed hold of his arm.

"Now hold on a second," he said, glaring daggers at the hologram. "I don't know who you guys are, but you can't just barge in here and act all tough."

The holographic Six turned to Jean.

"Kid, you better watch your tone. Now, as an Imperial officer I order you to stand down."

"And as a soon to be member of the Military Police I'm ordering you to shut the hell up!" Jean retorted.

"Okay, both of you just shut up and listen!" Came the voice of Connie, who walked towards Jean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can't you see what's going on?" he asked, looking at Jean with a comforting expression. "First there was the Black Armored Titan who used that red sword. Then these guys show up with these weapons that shoot the exact same thing of which the red sword was made of."

"What are you getting at?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe we should trust these guys. I mean, they saved Sasha's ass-."

"And yours," Sasha added.

"And mine," Connie admitted shamefully. "But they could have died in the process. So please, everyone just trust them or something. They're offering us their help. Are we just going to decline it?" he asked.

Murmurs and whispers could be heard among the cadets.

"Commander, me and my men will head for the HQ. We rendezvous at the entrance," Six said.

"Roger that. Sacero, out."

Sacero attached the holo projector back to his belt. Looking at the cadets, he spoke up.

"Listen. I know this might seem very strange, but I assure you we will do everything in our power to help you guys out. When reinforcements arrive, the city will be yours again."

"How much reinforcements?" Reiner asked.

"Around two thousand Stormtroopers, along with additional TIE and walker support." Sacero replied, earning looks of confusion form the cadets.

"Just imagine two thousand guys, looking like us, but only with white armor instead of black. And for those TIE's. Just imagine a really big, black flying… bird."

"Wait a second."

Everyone turned their heads to see a familiar, blonde haired cadet walk towards the Commander.

Armin now stood in front of Sacero. "Do these birds shoot green things out of their beaks?" he asked, earning a few sounds of laughter from other cadets.

"The TIE fighters shoot lasers, yes," Sacero replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Armin replied, turning to face Mikasa, Jean, Connie and the other cadets. "One of those birds saved me. It took out three Titans with little effort. The Titans didn't even get the chance to do something back, because that bird killed them," Armin turned to Sacero. "Are you saying more are coming?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Around forty more," Sacero replied.

"Forty?!" Armin asked in awe and shock. "With that many, we could retake Wall Maria in no time!"

Jean glared at Armin. "The hell are you rambling about?"

Armin ignored him. "When will they arrive?" he asked.

Sacero said nothing as he turned around. "You'll see for yourself. If anyone wishes to see it for themselves then I suggest you follow me and Fifty over here," he said Turning to Fifty, he continued. "Get ready for unwanted combat."

Fifty switched his blaster to full as a reply. "My favorite, sir."

With that said, the tow Shadow Troopers ran towards the exit.

Shaking his head, Jean spoke up. "What are you guys waiting for? Fuel up and let's move out!"

* * *

Commander Sacero stood on top of the headquarters' roof, along with Fifty , Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold. They watched as the rogue Titan was being devoured by two other Titans. Damn, the TIE interceptors had not descended yet, even the assault force hadn't shown its face around.

"Lord Vader will not be pleased," Fifty commented, earning a nod from Sacero.

"He'll probably kill someone, just to get his anger out." He added.

"Cannibalism?" Armin questioned. "Can it not regenerate its body?"

"I thought that if we could solve the mystery of that titan, it may give us a way to overcome our bleak predicament." Mikasa spoke.

"I agree." a voice said.

Mikasa turned to see Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Jean on the roof with them.

"If it gets eaten we won't learn anything." Reiner said, "Let's try keeping it alive by killing the ones clinging to it."

Armin widened his eyes as he saw a 15 meter class titan with blonde hair. "That's the titan that ate Thomas!"

The rogue titan roared as it kicked its way out of the other Titan's grasp. It ran over to the Titan and chomped down at the nape of the neck, shocking everyone. The rogue Titan raised the Titan high into the air, despite the fact that its ribs were breaking. The rogue Titan slammed the body onto two other titans. Another Titan was coming up from behind but the rogue Titan threw the body at the other Titan, ripping the nape of the neck in the process. The two Titans collided and crashed into a building.

"Come on," Jean began, looking in horror, "It doesn't need our help."

The rogue titan gave a triumphant roar before it collapsed to the floor unconscious. Armin and Mikasa looked in shock. One of their only chances of defeating the titans was gone.

"I guess it finally exhausted itself," Jean said as he turned away, "That's enough, we're leaving. That thing couldn't possibly help us. A titan is still a titan."

"Commander Sacero," Fifty called out to him, grabbing his monocular. "Sergeant Six and the others are closing in. Should I tell them to stop?"

Sacero said nothing as he watched the rogue Titan's body curiously. His eyes widened underneath his helmet as he watched someone emerge from the Titan's neck. Quickly jumping off the roof, the Commander used his jetpack to fly towards said someone. Fifty followed his Commander followed by Mikasa.

Sacero landed beside the human boy. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he spoke up.

"Kid, are you—ack!"

Sacero was abruptly by Mikasa, who pushed him aside and held onto the boy for dear life.

"Sir!" Fifty exclaimed as he watched his Commander roll of the Titan's body. But he sighed in relief as he saw that Six had caught him, along with Eighty-nine and Thirty-six. Fifty jumped down to his comrades.

"Fifty," Thirty-six said, hugging tightly. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Commander," Six said, helping his Commander to his feet. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Sacero replied, looking up at Mikasa, who was currently bawling her eye out.

The five Shadow Troopers stood on top of the HQ. Everyone was staring at the young boy—who's name the troopers only figured out by hearing it—intensely.

"So that kid got eaten by a Titan, but survived?" Thirty-six asked, earning a jab to his side from Eighty-nine.

"Shut it!" Eighty-nine hissed at her. "These kids have already been through a lot."

"But they won't have to anymore," Sacero added.

The troopers all looked at him.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Thirty-six asked.

Commander Sacero pointed his finger at the sky behind them. All troops turned their heads and raised their fists.

"Here come the big guns!"

"Time to show them what the Empire can do!"

The cadets, who were currently focused on Eren, had not noticed the Shadow Trooper's chanting, until Connie heard it.

"What are you guys chanting about?" he asked.

As a reply, Thirty-six grabbed hold of Connie's head and turned it.

"Hey! Don't touch the… wow." Connie couldn't even finish his sentence. His mouth stood agape and his eyes widened. In the distance, a mere sixty meters away from them, was a black cloud. But this cloud wasn't like any ordinary cloud. This cloud seemed to move towards them.

"You guys," Connie stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the black cloud. "These guys weren't overreacting when they said they'd arrive with reinforcements."

This time Reiner, Annie, Jean, and Berthold all turned their heads to see what Connie was pointing at. Their mouths all dropped as they saw the black cloud mover closer towards them. It felt like minutes, but in mere seconds dozens of TIE interceptors, TIE fighters, and Imperial drop shops soared over them.

Even Mikasa and Armin, who had their full attention to Eren, were shocked at what they were seeing.

The TIE fighters flew further into the city, the ear- deafening sound of blaster cannons being fired echoed through the city. In the distance Assault carriers were being dropped, along with AT-ST's.

* * *

"Alright, you know the drill. Get on that wall, now!" echoed the voice of an Imperial officer through an Imperial Class drop shuttle. It landed on wall and its back hatch opened. Dozens of Scout troopers holding sniper rifles ran out of the shuttle, positioning themselves on top of the wall. The same thing happened far left and right side of wall Rose.

"Set up your spot," a Scout trooper ordered. "We'll box them in and blast them to pieces!"

A chant of 'sir, yer sir' could be heard from over the entire wall. All Scouts readied their sniper rifles and positioned themselves on the wall. Phase one of the plan was now in action, phase two was about to begin.

* * *

Darth Vader looked up at the sky, watching as the TIE fighters soared passed him, ready to engage any Titan. "Commander Sacero," Vader said.

 _"Yes, my lord?"_ came the reply form Sacero, over the commlink.

"Get your men and report back on my coordinates. I want a debriefing of your mission and the Titan."

 _"Of course, my lord. We'll leave the cadets to themselves. They'll be fine."_


	6. Chapter 6

Commander Sacero and is four comrades watched as an Imperial shuttle descended towards them. Mikasa, Armin and the others had left, telling the troops they had to regroup with their commanding officer or something. The Shadow Troopers just ignored them, since they had to report back to Lord Vader, their commanding officer.

Lord Vader would probably be angered beyond recognition. The rogue Titan was to be protected, but instead it was killed, and that boy emerged from its neck. The Commander and his squadron were now standing on one of the rooftops of the many buildings inside of Trost. They watched as the shuttle's back hatch opened, revealing a Stormtrooper standing in the shuttle's hatch. The shuttle hovered above the ground, its back towards the Shadow Troopers. The troopers jumped inside, one at a time. The Stormtrooper respectfully held his hand out, letting the Shadow Troopers grab hold so that he could pull them in.

Commander Sacero was the last one to enter the shuttle. "Thank you," the Commander thanked the Stormtrooper.

"You're welcome, sir," the Stormtrooper replied. Reaching for his helmet, he pressed his commlink. "Close the hatch, we're in."

The hatch closed and the shuttle took off.

"Where are we going?" Commander Sacero asked, turning to the trooper.

"To the wall, sir. Lord Vader has ordered snipers be stationed on the wall. There are about one to two hundred scouts placed on that wall, along with ten to twenty shuttles, and Lord Vader himself. From what I've heard, our walkers and troop transports are headed towards the HQ you were just at. We're going to use it as a temporary base, until we have officially made contact with the planet's leaders."

Commander Sacero nodded his head. "Alright," he said, turning to his squad. "We'll report to Lord Vader once we arrive."

"I just hope he's in a good mood," Thirty-six joked.

"Why don't you ask him and see for yourself?" Sergeant Six retorted.

* * *

"Shut it, both of you!" Commander Sacero interrupted, earning a salute from both troopers. "It's not our fault the Titan was killed. We did our job."

The shuttle soared through the sky, TIE interceptors flying past it as they scanned for any Titan stragglers in the city of Trost. The shuttle reached the wall of the Trost district. It landed on the wall and the hatch opened. Commander Sacero and his men walked out of it, watching in awe as they saw how many snipers were present on the wall. Sacero almost tripped over one of the rails that were placed on the wall. Cursing underneath his breath, he shook his head.

He watched as one of the Scout troopers came walking towards him and his men, saluting him. "Sir, Lord Vader is waiting for you," the Scout said, pointing his finger behind him. Sacero nodded and walked towards the Dark Lord, secretly hoping he was indeed in a good mood.

Vader stood on the edge of the wall, his hands behind his back and his gaze fixed upon the city of Trost. He would have to contact his master about the situation. This planet proved to be very primitive, so he was sure they needed the Empire's help.

"Lord Vader," a voice behind the Dark Lord said.

Vader turned around. "Commander Sacero," he said, turning to face the Commander. "I believe you have something to tell me."

"Yes, my lord," Commander Sacero replied, bowing his head in shame. "The rogue Titan you ordered us to protect until the TIE interceptor squadron arrived was killed by other Titans."

"Has it now?" Vader asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, my lord," Sacero replied. "But a boy emerged from the Titan's neck." He added.

Vader shook his head, holding up his hand in a dismissive manner. "I have no need for further information," he replied. "A boy emerged from the Titan, is that all?"

"Yes, my lord." Sacero quickly replied.

"Good," Vader said. "Your squad is to return to the HQ you were recently at. Our troop transports are already present at the scene, and so are our AT-ST walkers. You and your men will provide supervision over the troops. Have them set up defensive cannons om top of the HQ, and have them set up a defensive perimeter around it." Vader turned to the city again. "Do what you must to assure victory."

"Of course, my lord," Sacero replied, turning around and walking back to his men. "It will be done."

Sacero walked passed his men, nodding to them as he entered the shuttle again. His men knew what he meant by that, so they all followed him back into the shuttle. The shuttle's back hatch closed and the shuttle took off again.

The people of Trost had no idea what awaited them. But the Titans? Oh, they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Commander Sacero and his squad checked their equipment. Their jetpacks were refueled and they had grabbed extra ammunition from one of the many ammunition crates that were placed on top of wall Rose. The shuttle in which they were seated had almost reached the HQ.

The Commander wondered how many Titans had been killed by Imperial airstrikes. Those TIE fighters and interceptors were sure to get the job done. They always did.

 _"Attention to all troops,"_ echoed a voice trough the shuttle's interior speakers. _"We have reached the HQ. Beginning landing sequence."_

Commander Sacero took quick glances at his men. They all seemed to ready to face off against any Titan that dared come close to the HQ. He felt the shuttle hit the ground. He got out of his chair and walked towards the (now) opened hatch. Walking out of the shuttle, the Commander looked around him. on top of the HQ, where he and his men were present on just half an hour ago stood twenty Scout snipers. Along with E-Web heavy blaster cannons. Troop transports were placed 100 feet in front of the HQ in box formation, so the interior could hold the troops.

AT-ST's were stationed behind said transports, their height used to fire at Titans from afar. Inside of the 'box' were four to five hundred Stormtroopers, along with several speeder bikes. Ammunition crates and defensive turrets were scattered inside the box like base. Commander Sacero turned around and saw his shuttle take off.

"They did pretty good job on securing the HQ," Thirty-six commented. "The transports serve as a kind of wall, a wall that protects us against Titans."

"Walls with turrets, might I add," Eighty-nine said, patting Thirty-six's shoulder. "No Titan is getting past this. The transports are way too heavy and the turrets will make short work of them."

Commander Sacero turned to his men. "Alright, Thirty-six and Eighty-nine, go on top of the HQ and inform the snipers to aim for the Titan's neck. Six and Fifty, you're with me," Commander Sacero turned his back to his men and began to walk towards a line of Stormtroopers, who were all moving ammunition crates and turrets.

Thirty-six and Eighty-nine activated their jetpacks and flew towards the roof of the HQ. landing on top of the HQ and getting the attention of many of the snipers, Thirty-six spoke up

"Alright, who's in charge here?" he asked, looking around him.

As on cue a Scout sniper with an orange shoulder pauldron held his hand up. "That would be me," he, replied, walking towards the two Shadow Troopers. "How may I help you, sirs?" he asked, saluting the two.

"Have you encountered any of the Titans?" Thirty-six asked.

"Titans? You mean those giant humanoid creatures?" the Scout trooper asked, earning a nod from Thirty-six. "No, sir," he replied, shaking his head.

"If you do, make sure to aim for their necks. From what I've seen, those creatures can regenerate their limbs. Aim for their neck, and death is assured." Thirty-six said.

"Of course, sir. I will tell all my men to do as you say." The Scout trooper saluted, turning his back to him and walking away, heading for his men.

"How does it feel, commanding instead of being commanded?" Eighty-nine joked, earning a snort from Thirty-six.

"Shut it," Thirty-six retorted, jumping of the HQ and activating his jetpack.

Eighty-nine laughed as he followed his comrade.

Commander Sacero let out a sigh of relief as he informed the last squadron of Stormtroopers about the situation. He told them to contact the cruisers and have them inform every last trooper on how to kill a Titan. The Commander looked at the many AT-ST walkers that were either standing guard or marching through the temporary base. He had not seen a Titan for a very long time now, and to be honest, it made him even more aggravated.

The Commander walked towards a nearby speeder, running his hand over it. He had always been fascinated by the speeders the Empire provided.

"Commander," came a voice behind the Commander.

Sacero turned his head, smiling underneath his helmet as he saw Thirty-six, Eighty-nine, Six, and Fifty running towards him. "Was the entail you gave the troops delivered successfully?" he asked, earning a nod from every troop. "Very good," he complimented them. "We will await further orders until—."

"Incoming enemy forces! I repeat: incoming enemy forces!"

Everyone turned their head simultaneously to the source of the voice and saw a Stormtrooper running towards them. "Two Titans are headed our way." The Stormtrooper informed the Commander. "You're in command. What are your orders, sir?"

"Have the walkers that have a clear shot at the Titans take them out. Once they're down, send in two walkers to check if they are dead. I want minimal casualties. Only send in troop as a last resort." The Commander replied.

The Stormtrooper nodded and ran towards the troop transports. Reaching the transports, the trooper looked up at an AT-ST driver who had decided to peek his head through the opened hatch. "Sergeant, Commander Sacero has ordered you take out the two Titans that are headed for us. Once they're down you will head in there and make sure they're dead."

"Very well," the driver replied, slumping back into his driver's seat. "You heard him," he said to the driver that sat beside him. "Order walker T-57 and R-48 to fire at the two Titans that are headed for us."

"Roger that, sir," the driver replied, pressing the holo-pad that was placed in front of him. Seconds later a holographic image appeared, revealing two other drivers. "Prepare to fire on my command." The driver said.

Grabbing hold of the controls of the turrets, he pushed the handles forward. they watched as two Titans—and 8 and 10 meter class—slowly walked towards them. "Fire!" the driver ordered as he pulled the triggers of both handles, sending a barrage of blaster fire towards the Titans. The two other walkers followed suit, firing at the Titans as well.

The two Titans had little time to react as the lasers cut through their skin like it was made of butter. The enormous force of the lasers left gaping holes in their arms, legs , and upper bodies. And after a few more seconds of continues blaster fire, the two Titans fell to the ground.

"Move in!" the driver ordered.

Two transports both drove to the side, creating a passage way were the walkers could fit through. Two AT-ST's quickly moved towards the Titan's limp bodies. Hot steam was coming off the Titan's bodies, but that did not stop both AT-ST walkers from firing their cannons on the Titan's necks.

"That should do it," the driver said, smirking. "Oh boy," the driver continued as he turned his head sideways, only for him to see a 4-meter class Titan walking towards them. "Open fire," the driver said in a monotone tone, not feeling threatened by the Titan. The head of the AT-ST's turned to face the Titan and fired a barrage of lasers at it, making it fall to the ground.

"Report back to base," said the driver over the holo-pas to the other driver. "I will take care of this," he said in a rather grim tone. The AT-ST made its way over to the Titan and aimed its cannons at the Titan. "Kill it." the driver ordered, turning his head to the other diver that was seated beside him.

"With pleasure, sir," the other driver smirked as he pulled the triggers, firing at the Titan and killing it instantly.

The AT-ST slowly turned around and made its way back to the HQ.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least," commented Thirty-six, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the Shadow Troopers.

"These guys don't stand a chance against us, do they?" Sergeant Six asked, turning to face Commander Sacero.

"Which means we'll kill them even quicker," Commander Sacero replied. "Alright, what are your scores?" he asked.

"Mine's four hundred and twenty, sir." Thirty-six replied.

"Four hundred and eighty." Eighty-nine replied.

"Four hundred and twenty five, Commander." Fifty replied.

"Seven hundred and forty eight, sir." Sergeant Six replied, crossing his arms.

"Very good, men," Commander Sacero said, clapping his hands together. "Mine's eight hundred." He smirked underneath his helmet.

"You always seem too surprise us with your higher intellect and skills with a blaster, sir." Thirty-six said, a hint of sarcasm clearly present in his voice. "One day I'll surpass all of you."

"The dreams of a fool," Eighty-nine joked.

Commander Sacero clapped his hands together, getting the attention of his men once again. "Alright, listen up. I've just received orders from Lord Vader himself."

"When?" Thirty-six asked.

"When you four were watching the AT-ST's grinding those Titans." Commander Sacero replied. "We have been ordered to serve as the first scout patrol. TIE fighters are already sweeping over the city as we speak, but they are too busy too fighting off Titans than to search for any survivors, or do any form of reconnaissance. We will take five speeders and scout the streets."

Thirty-six raised his hand. "Sir, what if we do find any survivors?" he asked.

"Then we will take them to HQ and have their wounds treated," Sacero replied. "Now let's go! Those speeders are waiting for us, and I do not want to miss an opportunity like this."

The troops saluted simultaneously. "Sir, yes sir!" they all called out, following their Commander.

* * *

Eren was confused. No, he wasn't confused, that would be an understatement. He was doing back flips in his head! The last thing he remembered was being eaten by a titan, but he honestly thought that was a dream. But when he woke up, there were soldiers pointing weapons at him. No, at them.

Mikasa had her weapons ready to go so she could fight, and Armin was sitting next to him.

They all looked at him like he was some sort of monster. Hell, even the Commander was asking if he was a human or a titan, because they were all saying that he emerged from a titan. That just sounded ridiculous, but no one was denying that fact. Not even Mikasa or Armin. Was it really true? And were they talking about the Armored Titan that was fighting the titans in Trost? What the fuck was going on?

"I will not ask you again!" The Commander yelled, "What are you?"

Eren began to panic. Armin and Mikasa looked back at him, waiting for an answer like everyone else. He couldn't screw up with his answer. If he did, then they would die along with him. He couldn't let that happen. They were all that he had left.

"I'm human!" Eren answered.

* * *

Lord Vader stood on top of wall Rose. He had his eyes closed, though his mask prevented anyone from seeing it. the assault of the city was going as planned, and the Titans were being picked of one by one. Vader had not seen such a victory in a long time. The Rebel Allegiance always seemed to have the upper hand somehow. But with the successful invasion of Hoth, things seemed to get better for the Empire.

"Lord Vader," said a Scout trooper as he stood beside the Dark Lord. "The snipers reported that many of the Titans are currently advancing further into the city. We are picking off any stragglers as we speak, and are trying to prevent any Titans form entering the city through the breach."

"Very good, Sergeant," Vader replied, not bothering to face the Scout. "Everything is going as I predicted."

"If I may ask, my lord. What is it you predicted?" the Scout Sergeant asked.

An asthmatic breath came first, before the Dark Lord's reply.

"Victory."

* * *

The tension was rising. Eren could feel it.

"You've finally showed your true colors, monsters!" the Commander yelled, "I'll signal! I'll signal the cannons!"

"He isn't the enemy of mankind!" Armin yelled, "We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered so far!"

"Begging for your lives is useless now!" the first person from before yelled, "He revealed his true form right in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I'll eliminate the threat! Both threats!"

"There's no need for proof!" Armin retorted, "Besides, how we see either of them is not an issue!"

"What?!" The man demanded.

"I've heard many have seen both of them in action! If that's true, then they must've seen them fighting the Titans!" Armin explained, "And that also includes the sight of the surrounding Titans swarming him! Also, if the Armored Titan were here, it would've busted through the wall by now!"

The troops seemed to calm down, until...

"Prepare to attack!" the Commander ordered, "Don't be fooled by his clever tricks! Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension! It must be possible for them to imitate our form and speech to delude us!"

Armin then saluted, before the Commander could continue.

"I am a soldier that has long since offered his life for the revival of mankind!" Armin yelled, "To perish while obeying that conviction would be my life's greatest glory! If we were to utilize both of the Titan's powers, and add it to our remaining forces, recapturing this town would no longer be impossible! Praying for the glory of mankind, I will elaborate on both of their strategic worth with all the time I have left!"

We are not alone!" Armin continued. "There are people out there. People clad in black armor. People who kill Titans. People who have helped us get this far!" Armin looked back to Eren before continuing. "Black birds bigger than anything I have ever seen. Weapons that shoot red light, a light that kills any Titan. And a creature something I have never seen before, wielding a red sword. It killed five Titans on his own, without even using a 3D maneuver gear!"

There was silence for a moment before the Commander yelled, "Shut up!"

The Commander was getting ready to fire. As he was getting ready to fire, he picked up someone telling him to stop.

"As big as you are, you've always been as delicate as a newborn faun." the newcomer said. "Do you not see his splendid salute?" the newcomer asked, "I have just arrived, but the messenger kept me abreast of the situation. You go command the reinforcements. I think we should listen to them."

* * *

Commander Sacero and the rest of Shadow Squadron's speeders drove through the city with incredible speed. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. They were all so young.

Out of all the members of Shadow Squadron, Six was the most angered. He had always respected young soldiers, but they were mostly Imperial cadets in training. But these… these kids, these teenagers they… died. Died so young.

 _"Six,"_ the voice of Fifty echoed through his helmet.

"What?" Six asked through his commlink, as he and the rest of the group took a sharp turn to the right.

 _"You've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?"_ Fifty asked.

"No, I'm fine," Six replied. "Something just crossed my mind, that's all."

 _"Attention,"_ interrupted the voice of Commander Sacero. _"Two Titans, dead ahead. One small and one slightly bigger. Sweep around and aim for the legs. We'll box them in and blast them to pieces."_

Six shook the image of the dead soldiers out of his head. He needed to focus on the battle at hand. There were two more Titan kills he could add to his score, and he was going to get those points no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Commander Sacero let out a sigh of relief as he and his men finished off yet two more Titans who wanted to devour them. These things were getting on his nerves, there was just too many! The engines of his speeder heated the air behind him, but he paid it no mind as he concentrated on his primary objective.

Reaching for his helmet, the Commander spoke up. "TIE squadron T-89, what is your position?"

 _"This is TIE-56, we are currently engaging the enemy as we speak."_ Came the reply from the TIE pilot.

"Can you spare us two? We need eyes in the sky if we are to know where we are going." Commander Sacero asked the pilot, who chuckled in response.

 _"Sure thing, Commander,"_ the pilot replied.

"Sending you our coordinates, now," Commander Sacero said, tapping his wrist pad.

 _"Got it,"_ the pilot said. _"TIE-67, TIE-94, you two will go to these coordinates and provide air support for these men. Commander Sacero, hold your position until they arrive, TIE-56, out."_

"Roger that, Shadow leader, out,"

Looking back to his men and signaling them to stop, their speeders came to a halt. Looking around the street they were now in, he saw several bodies lying on the ground. Dismounting his speeder, the Commander spoke up. "Check for survivors, but don't expect to find any. From what we've discovered, Titans don't leave any wounded."

Thirty-six dismounted his speeder and walked towards one of the bodies, which was laying against a building. "Poor bastards never stood a chance," he sighed, closing the eyes of the female body. "Rest easy kid. We've got this one."

"Looks like these guys really needed our help," commented Sergeant Six, looking at the many bodies that were scattered across the street. "They're not even full bodies anymore. Their either missing their lower half, or a limb or two."

Sighing to himself as he walked towards the –surprisingly—intact body of a male soldier, he bend over and placed his hand on the soldier's neck. "Dead," he said to himself. "You were the lucky one."

Six gritted his teeth underneath his helmet and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, which no one could visibly see because of the gloves he was wearing.

"Hey, Six," a voice said to him.

Suddenly, Six felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw that it was Commander Sacero. "What is it, sir?" Six asked, standing up.

"Don't take it personal. We had our orders and they probably had theirs," Sacero said, looking down at the body of the male soldier. "We're here to prevent more casualties."

Letting out a sigh, Six nodded his head in agreement. His Commander was a man of few words, only speaking when it had to be done. But his words were one of a kind. Inspirational. They gave him the courage he needed to press on. He was proud to serve under his command.

* * *

Commander Pixis, cadet Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stood on top of the inner wall of wall Rose. The four of them were discussing a plan on how to retake Trost and close the breach.

"Cadet Arlert," Pixis said, turning to Armin. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" he asked, pointing his finger at an object in the far distance.

"Yes, sir," Armin replied, nodding his head. "It's one of those black birds. There are a lot of them."

"What black birds are you guys talking about?" asked Eren as he interrupted them. "What's going on?"

"Eren," Armin sighed, turning to his friend. "There are people here. People who are helping us reclaim Trost as we speak. I and Mikasa met five of them. From what I've seen, they are very skilled at killing Titans. And there was this other man who killed five Titans all by himself, without the use of a 3D maneuver gear."

Eren's eyes seemed to widen. "Y-You're saying that there is… help?" he asked, completely shocked.

Armin nodded. "Yes, but they are busy cleaning out the streets of Titans. We need to seal the breach before we can properly thank them for their help."

Eren didn't know it yet, but he was in for a big surprise. For the Empire would not only retake Trost. No, they would retake the entire planet if they had to.

* * *

"A plan to retake Trost?" a soldier asked.

"You're kidding," another soldier said, "We have no way to seal the hole."

"What is the brass thinking?" a soldier demanded, "Going back to Trost would mean certain death."

"The only we can do is die as we defend Wall Rose's gates." another soldier muttered.

"I have to return to that hell?" Daz asked himself, "No! I don't want to die! Let me see my family!"

"Daz, you're being too loud," Marco whispered to him.

"You there, I heard you!" a soldier yelled as he walked over to Daz and Marco, "Are you saying that you want to abandon the mission?"

"That's right!" Daz answered, "This is nothing but mass suicide! It's meaningless!"

"Have you no respect for humanity? For order?" the soldier demanded as he was prepared to draw his sword, "If I chose to, I could execute you right here!"

"Go ahead," Daz offered as he drew his sword, "It's a hundred times better than getting eaten by a titan."

"Daz, stop it!" Marco begged.

"No let me go!" Daz screamed.

There fighting continued as more and more people heard. Some shoulder began to beg other to start a riot, so they wouldn't have to go back in there and risk their lives. Others were already beginning to panic, begging not to go back into Trost.

Pixis and Eren arrived at the gates of Wall Rose as they finished their conversation. Pixis was simply calm as he heard the screams of terror. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"ATTENTION!" Pixis commanded.

Everyone stopped their fighting and began to listen to the Commander.

"I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost! For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where he gate was destroyed!" Pixis explained.

The soldiers looked up at him in shock, how were they going to do that.

"Seal it?" Marco questioned, "How?"

"Let me introduce you to the one who will seal the hole for us," Pixis continued as he gestured for Eren to step forward, "From the trainee corps, Eren Jaeger."

"E-Eren!" Connie exclaimed.

"He is the result of a top secret project to turn humans into Titans!" Pixis explained, "He can create and control a Titan's body!"

Connie widened his eyes in shock as he voice squeaked. "Hey! I have no idea what the Commander's talking about. Am I just too stupid to get it or something?"

"Will you shut up idiot?" Ymir demanded.

"He will become a Titan," Pixis proceeded, "pick up the giant boulder by the shattered gate, carry it over, and seal the hole. However, if all goes right, your jobs will be to protect him from the Titans while he moves the boulder!" Pixis said.

Everyone was completely baffled by what was going on. Carry the boulder? Was that even possible?

"Is it possible?" a soldier asked, "Has humanity finally learned to control the Titans?"

"You're lying!" Daz yelled, "I won't put my life on the line for a plan I can't understand! What do you think we are? We aren't pawns for you to sacrifice!"

"I'm leaving!" a soldier declared as he walked away. Others soldier began to look at each other before they followed the suite.

"This is the death penalty!" a soldier yelled as he grabbed Daz's shoulder, only for him to swat it away.

"I'll spend humanities last hours with my family!" Daz declared as he continued to walk away.

Commander Feldman growled as he drew his swords. "Ready to die traitors?! I'll kill you right now!"

"Here is my decision!" Pixis yelled, causing everyone to quiet down, "I shall pardon anyone who deserts now. Once you succumb to the Titan's fear, you can never fight them again. Those who have learned that fear should leave! And anyone wishing their parents, siblings, and loved ones to feel that fear should also leave!"

The soldiers who were planning to leave stopped dead in their tracks, as the visions of the people that they loved were being eaten.

"I can't do that," a soldier declared as he walked back, "My daughter is my last hope."

"Let me tell you what happened four years ago!" Pixis began, "About our attempt to retake Wall Maria. As I am sure you are all aware of, that operation was no more than the government's way of dealing with its inability to feed all of the unemployed. It was a culling. The reason no one speaks of it is because, by sending them out of these cramped walls, we were able to survive within them! All of humanity, including myself, bears the weight of that sin! Because so few escaped Wall Maria, there was never an open rebellion! But what about now?"

"If Wall Rose falls, the sacrifice with just be more than twenty percent. The territory with Wall Sina won't even support half of the remaining population! If humanity falls, it won't be because it was devoured by Titans. It will be because we killed each other! We must not die even deeper within the Walls. I beg of you to die right here!"

* * *

Three TIE-interceptors soared over the city of Trost. The roars of their engines surely send shivers down the spines of any living being. The TIE-interceptors were known for their agility and speed. Nothing could surpass them.

"TIE-67, TIE-94, I have spotted the Commander and his men," said the pilot of TIE-57 over the internal commlink as he looked down at the ground, watching as the five Shadow Troopers waved happily at them. Slow down and hover over them. Remember, they're mounting speeders. Make sure not to lose track of them."

The two other pilots replied with a 'sir, yes sir' and followed their leader.

* * *

Commander Sacero watched with slight relief as the three TIE-interceptors hovered above them. Quickly mounting his speeder, he ordered his men to do the same. Pushing the two handles of his speeder forward, he took off with incredible speed. The four other Shadow Troopers followed their leader.

The roaring of engines could be heard, emitting of the TIE-interceptors as they flew after the Commander.

"Commander, I hope you know what you're doing," Thirty-six said over the internal commlink. "What is it we're doing, again?"

"Find any survivors and help out soldiers the best way we can," Sacero replied.

Thirty-six was about to reply, until he saw something in the far distance. Something familiar. Something very familiar. Reaching for his helmet, he spoke up. "Sir, look! Dead ahead, it's the rogue Titan from before!"

Everyone, including the Commander looked in front of them and saw that it indeed was the rogue Titan from before. The Titan was a few blocks away from them, but this time, Sacero knew what to do.

"TIE-57, do you see that Titan with the long hair?" he asked.

"Yes, Commander. Want us to take it out?" the pilot replied.

"No! Protect it at any cost!" Sacero replied.

 _"Of course sir,"_ the pilot replied, a bit of confusion in his tone. _"But, may I ask what we're supposed to do against the boulder it's carrying on its back?"_

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Thirty-six remarked.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" shouted Commander Sacero. "This is an opportunity we cannot afford to lose again. Protect the Titan at any cost," the Commander ordered, making a sharp turn to the right. "Even if that means destroying a couple of buildings."

 _"Of course, sir,"_ the pilot replied as he and his two comrades also turned right, increasing their speed towards the rogue Titan.

* * *

Mikasa could not believe what was happening. First Eren had tried to kill her, then she had to retreat, then Armin risked his life to talk some sense into Eren, and now they were back were they started. With Eren carrying the boulder.

Mikasa widened her eyes as she heard loud footsteps. She turned to see steam rising from under the boulder. She widened her eyes with relief as she saw Eren carrying the boulder.

"Eren." she smiled.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out as he landed next to her.

"Armin!" she said.

"Eren won!" Armin proclaimed, "Now he's trying to get the job done! We need to help him until he reaches the gate!"

Ian, the one in command of the mission, widened his eyes in shock as he looked at the two. If all goes right, humanity could win for the first time. Humanity could strive.

"Defend them both at all costs!" Ian ordered, "Protect Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs you your lives! Don't let the Titans interfere!"

Mikasa's eyes widened as she saw two to three Titans walking towards Eren. She was about to interfere until she heard an ear deafening roar. Everyone, including the Titans themselves—except for Eren—turned their heads towards the source of the noise. Their eyes widened even further as they saw three humongous black birds flying towards the Titans. And within the blink of an eye, green bolts of lightning came out of the bird's beak, making impact with the Titans and tumbling them over.

Sweeping around for another run, the birds continued to fire at the Titans, who were already down, their limbs either missing or slowly healing.

"Look," said Armin to Mikasa. "It's them."

"I can't believe it," Mikasa said in awe. "They were telling the truth, after all."

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, dozens of white armored troops peeked their heads over wall Rose. They all aimed their weapons at the Titans and began to open fire as well, sending a barrage of green lasers down at the Titans.

 _'I can't believe what I'm seeing,'_ Mikasa thought to herself as she watched in curiosity and awe at the dozens of white troops that stood on top of wall Rose. _'Just how many of them are here? And what weapons are they using? How did they get on top of the wall?'_

So many questions went through her head, but so little answers.

"Look down there!" Armin said as he pointed his finger towards something. "The black armored soldiers from before!"

Mikasa fixed her gaze upon the five soldiers, who were riding something she had never seen before. The soldiers quickly drove the strange machines they were riding towards a Titan who had entered through the breach, but were too late when Riko cut the Titan's eye. Mikasa used her 3D maneuver gear to make her way over to the Titan and cut its nape, killing it instantly.

"Do it, Eren!" she shouted.

Eren let out a roar before he used the boulder to plug the breach in the wall. It was so much force that cracks began to form through the wall.

* * *

"Hold it!" Commander Sacero ordered his men as they looked up at the rogue Titan, who had fallen to the ground, presumably from exhaustion. His eyes widened underneath his helmet as he saw two Titans standing behind the rogue Titan. He was about to order his men to open fire, but stopped when he saw a shirt black haired soldier kill both of the Titans with ease.

Looking at his men, he heard the soldier say something about explaining something to him. Driving towards the body of the Titan, he stopped when he saw two familiar faces.

"Hey, you two," the Commander said, dismounting his speeder as he slowly made his way over to Armin and the unconscious Eren. "Are you alright?"

Armin looked up at the Commander, giving him a small smile. "It's you. You came for us."

"Not just us," he said, pointing his finger up at the wall. "Thank Sergeant Red-Eye and his men for sniper cover. And thank those brave TIE-pilots for the air support."

Armin was about to reply, until the soldier from before jumped off the Titan's body he was standing on. Landing in front on Commander Sacero. "Alright," he said, looking at the Commander with a seemingly bored expression. "You mind telling me what it is I'm looking at?"

"You're looking at two hundred Scout snipers placed on that wall. You're looking at three TIE-interceptors who just saved your lives. You're looking at the Commander of Shadow Squadron. You're looking at the greatest military force the galaxy has ever seen," Sacero said, moving closer towards the soldier. "You're looking at the armies of the Galactic Empire. And Empire that has helped you reclaim this city."

"I have no idea what you just said," the soldier said, looking up at the sky as he saw three strange looking objects fly past him. "But I must say that I'm impressed. It's not every day you see something quite as interesting as this."

"Lord Vader, our leader, would like to talk to your leader as soon as possible," Commander Sacero said, getting straight to the point.

"Well, then you better ask one of them," the soldier replied, pointing at the many elite soldiers from the Garrison. "Tch, I have better things to do."

Commander Sacero turned his head to one of the Garrison soldiers. "Who is your commanding officer?" he asked.

"That would be me, sir," a brown haired soldier replied. "Name's Ian. And as much as we appreciate your help, the one who you'll want to talk to is Commander Pixis."

"And where is this Commander Pixis?" Sacero asked.

"The inner wall, sir." Ian replied.

"Then take me to it," he said, turning to his men and motioning them to get closer to him. "We'll go there by shuttle."

"Shuttle?" Ian asked as he said as he watched the Commander touch the side of his helmet.

"Just make sure you're ready, soldier." Sacero snapped at him, making him flinch in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Commander Sacero and the rest of Shadow Squadron stood inside the Imperial shuttle that was currently flying towards the inner wall of the Trost district. Ian, who had volunteered to go with them, was trying to keep his cool. Never in his life would he have imagined to see something as fascinating as this. He was actually flying… well, the strange machine was. But still, machine that could fly!

Ian turned his head to Commander Sacero. "Hey," he said, grabbing the Commander's attention. "Are there… more of you? like more than there are now?"

Nodding his head, Sacero spoke up. "About forty thousand, and that's just the Executor's total."

Ian's eyes widened in shock at hearing this number. "Forty thousand?! And those black machines that helped kill those two Titans from before?" he asked.

Sacero shrugged. "Probably around five hundred, maybe more."

"Five hundred?!" Ian blurted out, placing his hands on the Commander's shoulder pads. "With that many, you could retake wall Maria if you wanted to."

"We might," Sacero replied, shrugging off Ian's hands. "It's up to Lord Vader to make the decision. We just follow out his orders."

Ian was about to ask another question, but the shuttle's intercom cut him off.

"We have reached the wall. Beginning landing sequence."

Ian felt the shuttle vibrate a bit. Almost losing his balance, Ian held on to a nearby chair for support. The shuttle landed and its hatch opened. Ian let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Commander Sacero, who just motioned him to exit the shuttle.

Ian nodded his head, walking out of the hatch. The sunlight slightly blinded his vision, but when he opened his eyes he saw that all of the soldiers who were present on the wall were looking at him in complete shock. Some even had their weapons drawn out.

"Commander Pixis. I need to speak with Commander Pixis." Ian declared.

"Then go ahead and talk," came the reply from Commander Pixis as he casually walked past his troops to face Ian directly. "Mind telling me what I'm looking at?"

"Sir!" Ian said, saluting respectfully. "You are looking at one of the many things that helped save Trost today," he replied, turning his head to the opened hatch of the shuttle. "Sir, meet Commander Sacero and his men."

Everyone, including Pixis had their gaze fixed upon the opened hatch. Their eyes all widened when they saw five humans, clad in black armored walked out of it. Pixis and the other soldiers could only watch as one of the humans, who had white markings on his armor walked towards Pixis.

"Commander Pixis, I presume?" the human asked.

Pixis nodded his head.

"My name is Commander Sacero of Shadow Squadron. I am here to inform you about the current situation, and the occupation of the outer wall of this city," he said, grabbing his holo-pad from his belt and activating it. a schematic hologram of the Trost district appeared, shocking everyone. "This is the outer wall," Sacero said, pointing his finger at said wall. Then, seemingly out of thin air, red dots appeared on the wall. "Snipers are placed on that wall, along with several Imperial Transports. Just like this one," he said, pointing his finger at the Imperial Shuttle behind him. "Several TIE-fighters have been dispatched to sweep around the city. You will probably know of them as the 'huge black birds."

"Exactly!" came the reply of an soldier.

Commander Sacero ignored the soldier and continued. "The HQ in the city itself has been retaken. We have made it our temporary base. Over two thousand troops are stationed there, along with several walkers and transports."

Pixis blinked several times. "I am having trouble making out your words, Commander," he said, shaking his head. "But from what I've heard is that you helped seal the breach and retake Trost?" he asked.

"Indeed we have," Sacero replied, deactivating his holo-pas and placing it back on his belt. "But the city hasn't been cleared out yet. Too many Titans are near the walls, probably because all of your soldiers are gathered there. We have been ordered to cause minimal damage. So our fighters cannot help you unless you get those Titans to move into a more open area."

"Well, we have our cannons," Pixis trailed off.

"We have TIE-fighters," Thirty-six suddenly cut in. "Listen, Commander. We're here to help you out, nothing more, nothing less. We really want to see you guys all happy and stuff. So if you could please just let us help you out; then you would make me a very happy Shadow Trooper."

Pixis stared at the trooper in slight confusion. "But, haven't you been helping us all along?" he asked, looking back at Sacero.

Sacero nodded. "Yes we have. But we will need permission to further our advances, or else our act of bravery might seem like an act of invasion. That's why we need the permission of someone like you, Commander."

Pixis rubbed his chin in thought and closed his eyes, humming to himself while doing so. "Well," he said, opening one eye to look at Sacero. "Since I'm the CEO of the Garrison regiment, and we are in charge of this operation. I say: Welcome aboard." He replied, patting Sacero's shoulder. "Just do your thing and we'll do ours. Our cannons will take care of the Titans near the wall. You tell your TIE thingies to pick off any stragglers left in the city."

"Just like that?" Sacero asked, a hint on confusion in his voice. "Don't you have to talk about it with your leader?"

Pixis laughed and proceeded to turn around, waving his hand at him in a dismissive way. "We have to make sure Trost is safe. After that we can worry about politics," Pixis replied. "A lot of brave soldiers gave up their lives today. We must make sure they get proper burials."

"You just concentrate on doing that," Sacero replied, turning to his men. "And we'll concentrate on killing every single Titan within Trost.

* * *

"Target, dead ahead."

 _"Roger that. TIE-29 and TIE-76 engaging."_

Three TIE-fighters soared through the city of Trost. It had been a couple of hours after the breach had been sealed, but there were still a couple of Titans left in the city, mostly four to five meter classes. But still, Titans were Titans, no matter their height.

Every TIE in the vicinity had been ordered to stay clear from the walls. Something about the human inhabitants of the city taking care of the Titans that were near the walls. Of course no pilot disobeyed the order. No one wanted to face the wrath of Lord Vader.

The two TIE's descended to the streets were a 5-meter class Titan was walking through. The Titan, hearing the strange noise emitting from the fighters, turned around to look at them in slight curiosity. Its curiosity was met with a barrage of green laser fire from the TIE's. The Titan had little time to react as the green lasers cut straight through its face and upper body. The Titan fell to the ground, making several cracks in the hardened concrete below him. The TIE-fighters made another run around the Titan, firing at it since its neck was exposed. The Titan's body went numb as the laser fire from the fighters cut through its nape.

The TIE's continued their flight onwards, ready to face off against any Titan that dared to stand in their way.

 _"TIE-36, what's your opinion about these Titans?"_ the pilot of TIE-29 asked through the internal commlink.

"Honestly, TIE-29, they disgust me. I am glad we're not ground troops." The pilot of TIE-36 replied, a shiver going down his spine. "But from what I've heard, there are zero casualties. None of our men were killed."

 _"I can't say the same about the soldiers of this planet,"_ sighed TIE-29's pilot. _"Poor bastards never stood any chance against them. Just look at how many bodies there are scattered across the streets."_

 _"Ignore those,"_ Interrupted the pilot of TIE-76. _"I'm reading two heat signatures, one mile from here. It looks like there are still survivors."_

Both pilots looked down on their HUD which was displayed on one of the many screens in the fighter. There they saw that there were indeed two heat signatures.

"I can't believe it," the pilot of TIE-36 said. "There are survivors," gritting his teeth and shaking his head, he spoke up with determination. "Cover me! I'll land, pick them up, and be in the air in no time!"

 _"But your TIE, is there even enough room?"_ the pilot of TIE-29 asked with a hint on concern. _"We should call a shuttle to—"_

"No!" TIE-36's pilot interrupted. "Our job is to help those in need. Now move it!"

 _"Sir, yes sir!"_

The TIE-fighter's increased their speed, their roaring becoming louder and louder as the engines released enough heat to warm the air behind them for several seconds. The fighters soared through the sky, and within half a minute, they reached their destination. TIE-36 landed, while the other two guarded the are above them. The upper hatch of the TIE opened and the pilot got out of it.

Landing on his feet, the pilot ran towards the two soldiers. They were both male. One was wounded, probably a broken leg. The other was fine, probably taking care of the one with the broken leg.

With an E-11 blaster in hand, the pilot reached the two soldiers, who were staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Come on," the pilot said, putting his arms around the wounded soldier's waste. "We have to move, now!"

The other soldier blinked a few times, before nodding and helping the pilot carry the wounded soldier back to his TIE. Climbing on top of his fighter, the pilot pulled the wounded soldier into his cockpit. The other soldier climbed on top of the TIE and entered the cockpit as well. The pilot was the last to enter it was a tight fit, but the pilot could still fly his fighter.

Seating himself in the pilot's seat, the pilot grabbed hold of the handles and let his TIE take off.

"W-who are you? What are you?" asked the wounded soldier as he stared at the strange machines inside the cockpit.

"I'm K-11," the pilot replied. "You're lucky, kids. You're flying in a TIE- class Starfighter. This beauty packs quite the punch."

 _"TIE-36, head to the HQ. We'll continue our run across the city."_

"Roger that. Have fun down there."

Both soldiers looked at each other in confusion. But a sigh of relief escaped their mouths. At last they were safe.

* * *

Admiral Piett stood in the bridge of the Executor. His arms behind his back, he looked at the planet they were orbiting above. He had received entail that the assault was a success. The breach in the wall had been sealed and the Titans all killed. Piett felt his eyes grow heavy, but he could not sleep. Lord Vader was counting on him, should something go wrong.

Piett grabbed hold of his commlink, pressing a button on it as he spoke up. "Lord Vader, is everything going as planned?" he asked.

A few seconds later, came the reply from the Dark Lord.

 _"The city is as good as cleared from Titans. The only Titans left are near the walls, but the soldiers of this planet are taking care of those. I will return to the Executor this instant,"_ Vader replied. _"Is the transmission beacon repaired?"_

"Almost, my lord. It will be fixed in one or two hours at tops," Piett replied with slight proud, taking a deep breath. "We sure showed them how the Empire handles things, didn't we, my lord?"

 _"Your appreciation for the Empire is noted, but that is all,"_ Vader replied as he cut the communication off.

"Well," Piett said, blinking in shock. "That was unexpected."

* * *

Night time had arrived, and Vader had come up with a plan.

The plan was simple: The HQ would serve as the main base of operations on the surface, while the Star Destroyers would act as the main base above surface. The Scout troopers on top of wall Rose would set up camp, while TIE-fighters and interceptors would circle around the walls, should the Colossal Titan reappear. The HQ would be protected 24/7, while additional AT-AT and troop support would be provided, should the HQ request said support.

The human inhabitants of the planet had finally gotten rid of all the bodies. Trost would need to be restored to its original pride, and that was going to take time, a lot of time. But with the help of the Empire, it might take less time. But that had to wait. Because the sun had descended and the moon had risen. Stars painted the night sky and people were fast asleep.

Lord Vader stood on the bridge of his flagship. His asthmatic breathing echoing through the bridge. The transmission beacon was almost repaired, and when it had, he would finally be able to contact the rest of Death Squadron... and his master.

 **A/N:**

 **This is the first time I'm doing this. First of all I want to thank everyone who has decided to follow this story. Really, I never expected this to get the attention it has now, but I'm not complaining either. I'm rather surprised everyone is enjoying this so far, it really puts a smile to my face seeing those reviews getting more and more when I publish a new chapter. Please let me know what you all think of the story so far in a review. That is all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eren gasped as he opened his eyes to find himself looking at a dark ceiling. He slowly got up and moved his arms, only to find them bound to chains.

"I see you're finally awake." a voice said.

Eren looked over to see he was behind bars; however, in front of the bars were two men that Eren immediately recognized.

The one sitting down on a chair was Commander Erwin Smith. The one standing up and leaning against the wall was Captain Levi. They were both members of the Survey Corps with astounding skills.

"Do you have any questions, Eren?" Erwin asked.

"Where am I?" Eren asked as he looked around the room he was in.

"You're now in an underground cell," Erwin answered, "As of now, you're under the Military Police's custody. We were granted permission to come and see you."

"What about my friends?" Eren asked.

"They'll be fine," Erwin answered, "We're asking them anything that could be related to how you got your Titan power. However, it probably won't be much of a change."

Eren widened his eyes as he saw Erwin pull out a key. "That's the-"

"Yes, this is your key," Erwin interrupted, "You can have it back later, but back in your old home, in Doctor Jaeger's basement in the Shingashina District, lies the answer to the mystery of the Titans. Am I correct?"

"I'm not sure, at least I believe that's what my father said," Eren answered, still unsure.

"So you have amnesia and your dad's gone missing. Isn't that convenient," Levi remarked.

"Levi, we already talked about how he has no reason to lie to us," Erwin told him, before turning back to Eren, "There are things we need to know. I believe we should ask what is it you want. In order to investigate your home, we need to seal the breach in the wall. That is where your powers come in. Like it or not, the Titans have influenced our fate, including the Colossal and Armored Titan. Your will is the key: the key humanity could use to get out of this hopeless situation."

"Uh…" Eren trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, we don't have all day you piece of crap. What do you want?" Levi demanded with irritation.

Eren looked back at the two with a crazed look in his eyes and a deadly smile. "I want to join the Survey Corps, and kill every single titan in existence."

Levi's eyes seemed to gleam with amusement. "Not bad. Erwin, tell the higher ups that I will vouch for him."

Levi walked over and gripped one of the bars while giving Eren a deadly look. "Not that I trust him or anything. I just want to be around to kill him if he ever goes on a rampage. I don't think the top brass will disagree. I'm the only one who's fit for the job."

* * *

Levi and Erwin walked through the halls of the courtroom after they finished their talk with Eren.

"So you saw them," Commented Erwin, looking at Levi with slight curiosity. "What were they like? The armored sky soldiers?"

Levi looked at him with a neutral expression. "They were clad in black armor, had weapons I've never seen or heard of, and outnumber us in every aspect. One of them told me that I was looking at 'The armies of the Galactic Empire', or something." He replied as he looked in front of him. "Those machines they used, however, impressed me."

"And why is that?" Erwin asked in slight confusion.

"They were able to take down any Titan, whether it'd be a 7 or a 13-meter class. There appear to be different forms, however. TIE-fighters is what they're called, if I'm not mistaken."

"Valuable assets to the Survey Corps, if you ask me," Erwin commented. "I've yet to see one up close, but from what I've heard and what you're telling me right now, is that we need to discuss this in the court room."

"You want them to join the Survey Corps?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Just because they saved Trost doesn't mean we should accept them into our ranks."

Erwin shook his head. "Who knows what more they might have in store. From what I've been told they have these huge, metal machines that walk on two legs and are as tall as a Titan. They shoot these green bolts of lightning or something. Aren't you curious as to how it all works?" Erwin asked, sighing as Levi shook his head.

"So they have big machines that do the work for them," Levi said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'd like to see them up close, in combat."

"From what I've-."

"Let me guess: They were as skilled as they are powerful?" Levi interrupted.

"Indeed. Those black armored sky soldiers you told me about before, they actually helped retake the HQ in Trost."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. "Haven't there been reports that the HQ has been taken over by them?"

Erwin nodded his head. "Over two thousand soldiers, clad in white armor are present near the HQ. Along with those guys on the wall, and those 'TIE-fighters', I'd say they got a pretty good idea at what they're up against."

"But the question remains," Levi said. "Who is their leader? Who is leading this assault?"

Erwin shrugged. "Only time will tell. But still, seeing one of those machines up close would be quite the experience."

"A machine is a machine. We have our maneuver gear and they have their 'gear'. In the end it's the man or woman who is using the gear that will determine victory or defeat." Levi replied.

* * *

The Executor orbited around the planet Lord Vader had been present on. A day had passed and the troops had all gotten their well-deserved rest. The assault was a complete success, with zero casualties for the Empire… but a lot of casualties for the soldiers who had given up their lives for humanity.

Vader stood on top of the bridge of the Executor, watching as two of the three Imperial Class Star Destroyers orbited in front of them. Vader had already taken care of the one who was in charge of refueling his fighter… let's just say a new crewmember has taken it upon himself to apply for the job, since the previous one is currently unavailable.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett said as he stood beside Vader, looking at him with a curious expression. "Are you really planning to return to the planet?"

"Yes, Admiral. I have received my master's orders, and I will follow them," Vader said, turning around and walking towards the bridge's exit. "It would be wise if you did so, too."

Piett slowly nodded his head, turning to face one of the crewmembers. "Order half of the second assault force to descend to the planet."

The crewmember looked at him in slight confusion. "But sir that would mean two thousand men would be sent to the planet. We already have two thousand men on the surface, why more?"

"Because it is the Emperor's command," Piett replied, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Now do as he ordered. AT-AT and AT-ST walkers must be deployed, also."

"Roger that sir," the crewmember replied.

* * *

Lord Vader walked through one of the many hangars of the Executor, thinking back at his conversation with his Master.

 _"Lord Vader," said the holographic image of Darth Sidious. "I sense something is on your mind. Does it have to do with the system you are in?"_

 _"My master," Vader said, getting on one knee and bowing to his master. "Have you received the information about the planet, and the feed the probe-droid has taken?"_

 _"Yes, my apprentice," Sidious replied, nodding his head. "These Titans prove to be quite the challenge for the humans on the surface." He commented. "However, they are no match for the power of the Dark Side, and of our Empire."_

 _"Indeed they are not, my master." Vader said._

 _"Lord Vader, why did you help the humans? Why did you aid them in their darkest hour?" Sidious asked._

 _"The planet proves to be a source full or resources. Since the Titans have taken over most of the planet, there are no buildings outside the wall, said for a few villages. The only reason I did it is because of the Empire. If word comes out that we helped this planet, perhaps less planets will join the Rebels Allegiance." Vader replied._

 _Sidious nodded his head. "And what of the boy. What of this Eren Yeager?"_

 _"He is merely a boy. He has no potential to become one with the Dark Side. He is too weak and clumsy." Vader replied, shaking his head._

 _"Very good, then." Sidious said, chuckling to himself. "Vader, I hereby order you to watch over this assault until every last Titan has been destroyed. If the situation is under control and there are no more Titans in Wall Maria, then you will return to Coruscant to discuss the issue about young Skywalker. Have you made contact with your fleet, Lord Vader?"_

 _"No," Vader replied._

 _"You will eliminate every single Titan on this planet, only then will they view the Empire as their savior." Sidious ordered. "If you require assistance, contact your fleet immediately. Take no risks, Lord Vader. You will lead the assault on the surface. Show them the power of the Dark Side."_

 _The image disappeared, and Vader was left alone once again._

 _"As you wish, my master." Vader replied, even though the image had already disappeared._

Vader knew what had to be done. The assault was a success, and he had already had troops stationed around the city. No matter the obstacles, he would be victorious, as would the Empire.

* * *

Eren sat in his cell as he looked at his chains. It's been around a day or so ago since he woke up from a coma, but Eren was just wondering when he could leave this place.

"May I use the restroom?" Eren asked one soldier.

"You already went," the soldier answered coldly.

"Can I have some water?" Eren asked the second soldier.

"Know your place, monster," he replied as he turned away.

Eren slightly hung his head in confusion as he looked at his chains. He completely understood why they were acting like this, but did they really have to do all of this just to keep him on lockdown?

That's right, his friends. Were they all okay? Did they make it out of Trost alive?

Eren snapped out of his thought as he heard door open from the outside. He waited as he heard footsteps coming towards his cell, but it suddenly got quiet.

Too quiet.

Eren jumped as a woman with glasses and a ponytail came out of nowhere and clutched the bars while giving him a scary look.

"You must be Eren," she smiled happily, "Are you okay? Anything new? Sorry to keep you waiting, but it seems you're finally getting out."

Eren sighed with relief.

"But you'll have to wear these," she added as she showed Eren handcuffs.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, a Survey Corps squad leader," she introduced as they walked towards their destination.

Eren tried to move as a man was sniffing him.

"He's another squad leader," Hanji explained, "Mike Zacharius. He has the habit of smelling people he's just met, and then smirking. I don't think it has any real significance. After all, he's good enough that they gave him a squad."

There was silence as they continued walking.

"Oh, sorry! Too much chit-chat," she said as they arrived at a door, "We're already here. Don't worry. It's better not to get any explanations in advance."

Eren widened his eyes as he was being pushed through the door, "Wait!"

"I know it's selfish, but we have no choice but to blindly put our trust in you. Good luck," Hanji said before closing the doors.

"Kneel down there," a policeman order.

Eren simply complied as he kneeled down. The policeman put a pole in between Eren's cuffs.

He tried to move, but it was useless, he was stuck. Eren then looked around to see the Military Police, the Garrison Troops, the Survey Corps, and…Armin and Mikasa?

He looked up to see an old man rolling up his sleeves and sitting down. "Well then, let us begin,"

* * *

Lord Vader and a squadron of Stormtroopers stood inside an Imperial Dropship Transport, or IDT for short. For reasons unknown to them, Vader had ordered them to head to the inner walls for. Something about him, sensing conflict. The troopers did not question their leader, not wanting to face the wrath of his powers.

The IDT soared through the sky, escorted by two TIE-fighters as they flew over the inner wall of wall Rose only 100 kilometers or more to go. Lord Vader knew exactly where he was going. He could sense it. He could sense the anger, the fear, and the distrust. It gave away his position. Eren Yeager's position.

"Lord Vader," one of the Stormtroopers spoke up, looking at him. "Even though we acted as saviors yesterday, the townsfolk might still view us as the enemy. What are your orders if they threaten us, sir?"

"Set your weapons to stun," Vader replied, crossing his arms. "We will reach our destination in a few minutes."

"Of course, my lord." The Stormtrooper said, bowing his head respectfully as he turned to the others. "You heard Lord Vader. Set your weapons to stun."

The Stormtroopers all did as they were told and set their weapons to stun.

Within a few minutes the IDT had reached wall Sina. It flew over the city as many of the people noticed it flying over them. Lord Vader has instructed the pilot to descend on his command. The IDT wasn't a very powerful ship, but it could still hold his own. The Stormtroopers all attached ascension cables to their E-11 blasters as the ship's speed decreased.

"Descend." Vader ordered.

The pilot did a he was ordered and descended the ship, looking out of the cockpit's window, he saw a rather regal looking building.

"Get ready!" the Stormtrooper from before ordered as he turned to face the right hatch of the dropship. The IDT slowly descended to the building. Several humans were present near the building, but were all in a state of shock as they saw the ship descend towards them. The hatch opened and the Stormtroopers all aimed their blasters at the ground.

"Fire!" the Stormtrooper ordered as he and the four others fired their cables at the ground.

Putting their weapons around the cables and grabbing hold of them with both hand, the cables served as a form of support for the troopers as they slide down towards the ground. Landing on the ground, the Stormtroopers all stood at attention as Lord Vader simply walked off the ship and landed on the ground.

Standing straight and looking in front of him, Vader noticed the humans who were guarding the building were completely frozen in shock. Vader simply walked passed them and opened the door to the building. One of the soldiers snapped out of his trance and held up his hand.

"Hold it! You aren't allowed to… go… oh god, no," the soldier couldn't even finish his sentence as Vader turned to face him, towering over the poor soldier as his breathing scared the living hell out of him. "I-I mean, I-."

"Your cooperation is much appreciated," Vader said as he turned around and walked through the opened door of the building, followed by the Stormtroopers. They all walked through the hallway, not even caring of what awaited them. Vader then stopped when he and his men faced a doors. He could hear kicking and grunts of pain emitting from behind the doors. Opening the doors, the Dark Lord stepped inside.

* * *

Mikasa could not believe what she was seeing, and she could not believe Armin was holding her back. How dared he? How dared that midget asshole beat up Eren?! She was angry. No, that would be an understatement. She was pissed off beyond recognition.

"Mikasa," Armin said, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please calm down."

Mikasa grunted as she tried to wiggle out of Armin's grasp, but stopped when an all too familiar sound reached her ears. It was the sound of breathing, breathing she had only heard once, but would never forget again. Everyone else in the court went silent as even Captain Levi himself stopped from beating up Eren. The doors of the court room opened.

Everyone stared in shock as a human clad in black armor walked inside the room. Beside the human walked other humans, clad in white armor. Two on his right, three on his left. Everyone continued to stare at the strange figures as they slowly made their way over to the middle.

Two soldiers of the Military Police aimed their weapons at the humans. Two of the white armored humans quickly aimed their weapons at them, but stopped when the black armored human raised his hand. The two soldiers of Military Police suddenly felt their weapons being tugged from their grasp as they flew towards the black armored human, who caught them and dropped them on the ground.

"May I have your attention," he said, his voice booming through the court room. "I believe proper introductions are in place. You may call me: Vader, Lord Vader." Vader said, looking around the court room as he stared at the many humans who all had different expressions and emotions present on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zackley asked, clearly angered at the fact that these six persons barged into a trial without permission.

"The meaning, Mr. Zackley," Vader said, shocking Zackley. "Is that I am here to inform you, and the rest of you about the current situation." He said as he looked down to his side, only to see a chained Eren look up at him in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes widened. "My men have taken the HQ and we are using it as our base of operations. Three Star Destroyers are orbiting above your planet, along with my personal flagship. We have troops placed upon the outer wall of wall Rose, and we have taken care of any Titan stragglers within the vicinity."

Zackley raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no idea what you're rambling about," he said.

Vader motioned for a Stormtrooper to come forth. The Stormtrooper, carrying a holo-pad, di as he was ordered and activated it. A holographic image of Trost appeared, shocking everyone inside of the court room. "This is the area we have taken," Vader said, motioning to the HQ and the outer wall of the Trost district. "The Galactic Empire is here to help, not to invade. But we will need your full cooperation if we are to eliminate the Titan threat."

Zackley continued to stare at him in confusion. "You speak words I do not understand. The way you're talking is like you're not from around here."

"I am not," Vader replied. "When I said that our Destroyers were orbiting above your planet I meant that four humongous starships are orbiting around you planet, carrying over one hundred thousand men. We are not from this planet, none of us are."

"You are clearly a madman!" Pastor Nick shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the Dark Lord. "Your filthy footsteps have dishonored our holy walls. You are a heretic! You are a—ack!"

Pastor Nick was cut off when Vader slowly raised his hand, and in the process, lifting the Pastor up as he slowly Force choked him. Levitating the Pastor in front of him, the Dark Lord's mask continued to frighten the poor man.

"I am no madman," Vader said as he watched Nick gasp for air. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side and the Imperial Armies. Without our help you would have suffered more losses than you can ever imagine. Had it not been for me or my troops, Trost would have fallen." Vader said, releasing the Pastor from his Force grip.

"He is partially telling the truth," Commander Pixis commented.

Zackley turned to Pixis. "Are you implying he did help secure Trost?"

Pixis nodded his head. "Indeed he did. I had the honor of meeting a man named: Commander Sacero. Leader of Shadow Squadron," he said, looking at Lord Vader. "Your men have done an outstanding job. And you TIE thingies made short work of any Titans still present in Trost. And the HQ? Well, let's just say no Titan would have ever gotten past that."

"As they were trained to do," Vader replied, turning to face Zackley. "All we are asking is your cooperation."

Zackley sighed, rubbing his temples. "Are there any others to confirm this information?" he asked.

Armin, Mikasa, Rico, and Even Captain Levi all raised their hands.

"They saved my life, sir!" Armin said.

"They helped seal the breach!" Added Mikasa.

"They had weapons beyond our imagination, and put those to work against any Titan!" Rico added.

"I saw them kill a few, but I'm not impressed, really," deadpanned Levi.

Whispers could be heard, whispers that annoyed Lord Vader. Was it really that hard to accept their help?

"To everyone's shock, Commander Erwin was the one to speak up. "I have a proposal," he said, getting everyone's attention. "Have him and his men join us on the next expedition outside of the walls. If all goes well, then they have proven their usefulness to us. With Eren Yeager and this Imperial army on our side, we could finally be able to retake wall Maria."

Zackley sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had already made a bold decision about Eren… well, to hell with it. Pixis was never a man to lie, nor was Captain Levi.

"Then I have made my decision. Eren Jaeger will be handed over Survey Corps. And the Imperial army will join you on the expedition" Zackley declared.

Armin sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"I will not have my entire army join this expedition," announced Lord Vader. "My men will be using the HQ in Trost as our base of operations. I will call in additional walker support and troop support. The ones in command of my men who will join the expedition are none other than the five troopers who helped seal the breach and save most of the cadets. Commander Sacero and the rest of Shadow Squadron are the leading officers on my side of the expedition. I hope you have your picked out."

Captain Levi walked up to Lord Vader as he watched Pastor Nick crawl away from him. "Oh, we have," he said, glaring at him. "I haven't seen you in combat, but I heard you were pretty good. Fourteen Titan kills, if I'm not mistaken."

"I can show you the power of the Dark Side," Vader threatened, reaching for his lightsaber, but stopping once he saw the neutral look on Levi's face. "Perhaps another time." He said, reaching for a holo-pad as he pressed a button on the side. Within seconds a holographic image of Admiral Piett appeared.

"Admiral, have tank support and walker support descend to the planet. The second assault force must be put on alert, should I need them."

 _"Of course, Lord Vader,"_ Piett replied, bowing his head respectfully. _"I will see that it is done."_

And with that, the image faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Commander Pixis stood on top of wall Rose. He looked around him, watching in curiosity and awe as he saw the dozens of Scout troopers patrol the wall. he had been given permission by Lord Vader himself to look around the wall. Smiling as he saw a squadron of TIE-fighters fly above him, he turned to walk to a Scout trooper.

"Excuse me," Pixis said, getting the attention of the scout. "Those flying white ships, what are they called?" Pixis asked, pointing his finger at said ship.

"Those would be Imperial class shuttles," the scout replied, pointing a thumb at himself. "Troops like myself are transported in those ships and when we reach our destination, the hatch opens and we go outside, ready to face the enemy."

"I see," Pixis mused, walking towards the shuttle. Running his hand over it, his eyes widened. "It's made of metal?" he said, looking at the scout.

"Durasteel steel, titanium, you name it," the Scout replied, walking after him. "How many?" he asked, his tone grim and saddened.

"What do you mean?" Pixis asked, turning to face the trooper. "How many what?"

"How many lives were lost?" the scout asked.

Pixis let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Too many. But the cadets… they were young, very young. The youngest being fifteen." Pixis replied.

The scout's eyes widened underneath his helmet. Shaking his head, he spoke up. "You allow fifteen year olds to serve in your military?" he asked, shocked to hear that many lost their lives at such a young age.

"They were cadets. Most of the trained soldiers are eighteen years old, or older." Pixis replied. "But because of the Titan attack, the cadets had to be put into service." He said as he suddenly smiled at the scout. "But you and those other soldiers prevented more casualties. We are forever in your debt." Pixis said, bowing his head respectfully.

The scout saluted, confusing Pixis since it was a gesture he had never seen before. "Just doing our job, Commander Pixis." He replied. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, turning around to face two scout troopers who were sitting against an ammunition crate. "Stand up you slackers! This isn't some kind of training session, this is the real deal! Stand up or I'll kick you down this wall myself! Or better, I'll inform Lord Vader of you slackness!"

The two scouts instantly got up, saluting to the scout. "Sorry, Sergeant. We're just a little hungry, that's all."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the scout Sergeant pointed to behind him. "Then go get your rations and eat something, you numbskulls!" he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the two scouts replied, running past the Sergeant as he watched them in slight amusement.

"I love my job," the Sergeant said, turning to face Pixis.

"What's your name, Sergeant?" Pixis asked, turning to face the Sergeant.

"ST-28," the Sergeant replied, shaking Pixis' hand.

"Two letters and tow numbers for a name?" Pixis said in confusion. "Quite odd, but I'll just call you ST, okay?" he said, earning a nod from the Sergeant.

"Of course, Commander." The Sergeant chuckled. "Now, let's go. We need to check the walls for any structural damage."

* * *

Commander Sacero and his squad stood on top of the HQ in Trost, looking down at the outside base as the Imperial transports and AT-ST's were parked in front of it, no longer in the box formation from a couple of hours ago. The formation was used to protect the Stormtroopers from Titan attacks, but now it was quite useless, since there were no more Titans. Stormtroopers were put into various sections. In total there were three sections. One section would be guarding the HQ at all times, the other would be in charge of walker and transport support, the third would be in charge of the expedition outside of the walls.

And the Supreme Commander of these force was none other than Commander Sacero himself… of course, he still fell in comparison to Lord Vader, who was the Supreme Commander of almost any Imperial branch. In total the three branches consisted of six hundred men. The expedition force around seven hundred, but not all of those would be dispatched to the expedition, for it would be too big of a force… and it would get the unwanted attention of Titans.

"Commander," Thirty-six said, walking to his Commander as he cleared his throat. "I would like to inform you that I have received word of the expedition. It will commence tomorrow." He said, saluting to him.

"Thank you, Thirty-six," Commander Sacero thanked his squad mate. "Oh, look," he said, rolling his eyes underneath his helmet. "Here come our 'teammates'"

The rest of Shadow Squad looked down to at the open area in front of the HQ. Three humans wearing a green uniform of some sort came walking towards the HQ, escorted by two Stormtroopers. Commander Sacero jumped off the HQ and activated his jetpack. The rest of Shadow Squad followed suit, jumping off the building and flying towards the three humans.

Landing in front of them, the two Stormtroopers who were escorting the humans saluted to their superiors. Commander Sacero motioned for them to leave. The Stormtroopers left and headed for the HQ.

"So," Commander Sacero said, eyeing the three of them. One human had short blonde hair, and had a rather neutral look on his face. The other human had black hair, and had a rather bored look on his face. The third was a female, and she had a look of… well, the look on her face was just something the Commander had never seen before. "Which one of you three is Commander Erwin?" he asked.

The blonde-haired human raised his hand. "That would be me," Erwin said, stepping forward. "Commander Erwin, of the Survey Corps. Nice to meet you, Commander Sacero."

"Yeah, you too," Commander Sacero replied, shaking Erwin's hand. Turning to his squad mates, he spoke up. "These here are the best Shadow Troopers you can ever hope to find. May introduce: Sergeant Six, Thirty-six, Eighty-nine, and Fifty."

"It's going to be hard remembering who is who," Erwin commented, looking at the rest of Shadow Squadron. "They all look the same, except for you," he said, motioning at the white markings on Sacero's armor. "We will need to discuss one or two things about the next expedition outside the walls."

"Of course," Sacero replied, nodding his head. "Follow us, please."

Suddenly, the female of the group spoke up. "C-Commander, you wouldn't mind if I… took a look at these beauties?" she asked, pointing her finger at a nearby AT-ST.

"That's not my call to make," Erwin said, looking at Sacero. "Commander?"

"Fifty." Sacero said.

"Yes, sir?" Fifty asked, saluting.

"Go with the girl and give her a tour. Answer her questions and report back to us in the HQ in thirty minutes," Sacero replied, turning around. "Please follow us, Commander Erwin."

Fifty watched as his Commander and the others walked off to the base. Letting out a sigh, he turned to the woman in question, who just smiled brightly at him.

"Hanji," she said, holding her hand out. "Fifty, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fifty said, shaking her hand. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Kriff."

* * *

"Gentlemen, please sit down," Commander Sacero said, sitting down himself as he, his men, Erwin, and Levi all sat down at one of the many tables inside the HQ. "Let's talk business." He said, putting his hands over one another.

"I have a few questions to ask," Erwin said, turning to Levi. "Captain Levi too, I'll let him begin."

"I'll get straight to the point," Levi said, glaring at the Commander. "How many Titans have you and your men faced off against? And how many have you actually killed?" he asked.

"Around fourteen," Sacero replied. "All fourteen were killed."

"Then that will be all," Levi said, leaning back into his chair. "You're next, Commander." He said, looking at Erwin.

"All right," Erwin said, turning to face the Commander. "As you already know, your military force helped secure Trost. I have yet to see your men in action, but from what I've heard is that they know what they're doing. I need to know: Are your men prepared to die when they're ordered to?"

Commander Sacero looked at his men, who all nodded their heads. "I think that's enough of an answer. The entire military force of the Imperial Army is prepared to give their lives for the greater good. If I were to sacrifice me, my squad, and the entire invasion force, for a greater good then I would not hesitate to do so."

Erwin smiled a bit, nodding his head, he continued. "That's good to hear," he said. "Now for the actual men power you will be providing us with." He said, raising his eyebrow in curiosity at the Commander.

"Here are the order Lord Vader had provided me with: Forty five speeder bikes will be sent with the actual garrison. The actual garrison, meaning your men, those creatures called horses, and your carriages, will be provided with said speeders. Those speeders will be mounted by our Scout troopers. Behind the garrison, covering our rear, will be two AT-AT and six AT-ST walkers."

"Now these guys aren't that fast, so they won't be able to keep up with the formation. But they will be providing cover fire. Also, Lord Vader has ordered a squadron of TIE-fighters to provide air support, but they will eventually need to return to base for a refuel. Not to worry, though, since TIE's can fly quite the distance before needing a refuel."

"Interesting," Commander Erwin mused, looking at Levi. "What do you think?" he asked.

Levi shrugged. "So those fighters will provide us air-support? And what of these speeders? Are they fast enough to keep up with our horses?" he asked.

A chuckle erupted from Thirty-six. "Kid," he said, standing up and pointing a thumb at himself. "Our speeders are twice as fast as your horses. And since they are machines , they don't need to rest. They can just keep going… until they run out of fuel, but that usually takes a long time."

"Putting all of your fate in machines," Levi snorted. "Tch, idiots."

Commander Erwin brought out some kind of map. Rolling it out across the table, he spoke up. "This is the formation we will be taking. You and your squadron will be with Levi's squad. I want ten of those speeders up front, ten on the left side, ten of the right, and ten on our rear. The rest can be spread out inside of the formation." He said, looking up at the Commander. "We use these," Erwin said as he pulled out a flare gun and five can-like containers. "These are flares. We use the colors: Green, red, black, blue, and purple. Red means that we have spotted a Titan, those who have spotted the Titan will shoot up said flare. Those who see the signal will do the same again. Thus I will learn the position of the Titans and I will signal the direction of the column with a green flare. Thus the column can proceed to its direction while avoiding Titans."

Commander Sacero nodded, tapping his helmet. "We have flares, but we'll use our commlinks to alert one another. That way, one of our speeder patrols can give the exact location of a Titan to one of your men, who, in return, uses their flares to signal the column." Sacero explained. Motioning to Eighty-nine, Eighty-nine reached for his belt and placed a small commlink communicator in front of Erwin. "This is a commlink. Once it starts bleeping and the top blinks red, press the blinking red button. You'll hear one of us talk and we'll let you know what we've encountered."

"Thank you," Erwin said, putting the communicator in a pocket. He watched as Eighty-nine handed Levi two other commlinks. 'The other must be for Hanji.' Erwin thought.

"You mentioned three other flares," Sacero said, looking at Erwin. "What are their colors and meaning?"

"Right," Erwin said, clearing his throat. "There is the blue flare, which means an all-out retreat. There is the purple flare, which means that there is an emergency. And there is the black flare. A black flare means that an abnormal Titan. An abnormal usually goes for the center of the column, ignoring the scouts completely. Only then will we have to engage in combat." Erwin said, looking down at the table. "Using our 3D maneuver gear in an open area is difficult and great experience is needed to pull it off," he said, looking back at the Commander again. "I hope your fighters can provide us with that 'air support' in time."

"I'll inform my men of the situation and have them memorize every single flare," Sacero said, looking at his men.

"Consider it done, sir." Sergeant Six said, getting off his chair. "Now where has Fifty run off to. He's five minutes late."


	11. Chapter 11

Fifty and his female companion walked passed many of the AT-ST walkers that were stationed outside of the HQ in Trost. Hanji could not be more excited than she was right now. Titans were her main goal, yes, but these walkers, these transports, these TIE-fighters, it was all too much… and she liked it. Hanji continuously bombarded Fifty with questions, and Fifty answered all of them, even if it was getting on his nerves.

"Ooh, what's that?" Hanji asked, pointing at a nearby ammunition crate.

"That would be an ammunition crate," Fifty replied. "What it's used for speaks for itself."

Hanji nodded her head. Turning to face Fifty, she smiled widely at him. "Say, you wouldn't mind if I looked inside one of those walkers, right?" she asked in a begging tone.

"Well," Fifty replied, rubbing the back of his helmet. "We really have to hurry. Commander Sacero and Commander Erwin are waiting for us and-.

"Please?" Hanji begged, pouting her lips and looking at Fifty hopeful eyes. "I would want nothing more. And since we're probably going to be on the same team, so to speak, we should share the things we know." She said, crossing her arms. "Would you please show me?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Fifty nodded. "Fine, but just one walker."

"Yahoo!" Hanji exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Fifty's hand and started running towards a nearby AT-ST.

Reaching the walker, Hanji looked up to see a metallic looking ladder placed beside it. Taking the hint, she walked towards the ladder and started climbing it. Fifty quickly caught up with her, not wanting her to scare the drivers inside the walker, if there were drivers in there to begin with. Finally reaching the top of the ladder, Hanji looked down into the opened hatch of the walker.

"No one's in there," she said, looking down at Fifty. "Does that mean I can go in?"

"Yes," Fifty sighed.

Hanji gave him a big smile as she walked on top of the walker. Climbing inside the hatch, she watched in curiosity and awe as she finally saw the walker's interior. There were several blinking buttons, along with the control handles and holographic display. Hanji could not contain her excitement as she let out a squeal. Fifty was quick to climb in beside her.

Fifty looked at Hanji, smiling underneath his helmet as he watched the curious expression on her face. "If this blows your mind," he said, getting her attention. "Then you will probably love the AT-AT walkers."

"AT-AT walkers?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, AT-AT walkers. Walkers that are over 20 meters tall and are well equipped with the right amount of blaster cannons. Put five of those walkers up against those Titans, and the Titans would surely loose."

Hanji's eyes twinkled with excitement as she grabbed hold of Fifty's hands, grasping his hand with hers. "Promise me," she said, looking at him with a serious expression. "Promise me you show them to me once they arrive."

Fifty stared at her gesture with confusion, though she could not see it because of his helmet. "I… I promise. I promise I'll show them to you… if Commander Sacero approves, of course." Fifty replied.

Smiling at him, Hanji brought her attention back to the walker. "What are these handles for?" she asked.

"Those are for making the walker move, the second handle is for firing the turrets." Fifty replied.

"Amazing," Hanji sighed, looking at the handles. "And what is this?" she asked.

"Now that would be the holographic communicator," Fifty replied. "When an incoming message from another walker or an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, the person calling will be displayed on the pad, in a small holographic form."

"Simply amazing," Hanji said, smiling widely. "You mentioned these Star Destroyers before. What are they?" she asked, looking at Fifty.

"Imperial-class Star Destroyers are-."

Fifty was cut off when his internal commlink started bleeping. Touching the side of his helmet, he froze when he heard the angered voice of Six.

 _"ST-43-50, where in the bloody hell are you?!"_ Sergeant Six asked, making Fifty cringe.

"Sergeant Six, sir. Me and Hanji were just making sure all of the—hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Fifty asked as Hanji grabbed hold of his helmet and pulled at it.

"I want to know who you're talking to!" Hanji replied, pulling at Fifty's helmet.

"You can't do that!" Fifty retorted, grabbing hold of her hands.

 _"I can't do what, Fifty?"_ Six's voice rang through Fifty's helmet.

"You crazy kriff!" Fifty shouted.

 _"Do you want me to come over to you and show you the true meaning of a kriff?"_ Six asked in an angered tone.

"Yes, now please let go!"

 _"Alright, that's it!"_ Six said before he cut off communication.

Fifty clasped Hanji's hands between his firmly, shaking his head. "I'll show you how it works once we return," Fifty said, making Hanji smile at him. "Huh, that's strange," he said, tapping the side of his helmet. "I'm sure I heard Six's voice. Did he cut off communications?"

Letting out a sigh, Fifty stood up, motioning for Hanji to follow him. Hanji agreed as she followed the Shadow Trooper. Getting out of the walker and climbing down the ladder, the duo reached the grounds of Trost.

"Let's get going," Fifty said, walking towards the HQ.

Hanji followed the trooper, walking beside him as she kept on staring at him with curiosity. For some reason she wondered what he looked like underneath that helmet. He sounded like a guy who had been through a lot. His voice was comforting, yet harsh at the same time. In a way, he was like her. Hanji only hoped that he was as interested about Titans as she was.

"Hey, Fifty." Hanji said, getting his attention. "Thanks for showing me around. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Fifty replied, giving her a thumbs up. "It's the least I could do… even though I was ordered to do it."

Hanji was about to speak up, until she saw another Shadow Trooper walking towards her and Fifty. "Isn't that one of your squad mates?" she asked, turning to Fifty.

"Yeah," Fifty replied. "Hey, Six! What are you doing—whoa!"

Fifty was cut off by Six, who grabbed hold of him and threw him over his back, making him fall on his 'rear end'. As Fifty was slammed to the ground, Six crossed his arms. "I heard you messed up and had to say the line," he said, glaring at Fifty, though no one could see it. "You'll start with my blaster. Calling me a kriff? Boy, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." He said, bending over to get 'face to face' with him. "Now get up. Commander Sacero has come to an agreement with Commander Erwin."

Fifty nodded, getting up as he rubbed his sore butt. Looking at Hanji, he sighed inwardly as he watched her giggle.

Walking up to him, Hanji placed her hand on his shoulder. "He sure seems like a nice guy," she commented. "And what does 'blaster cleaning' even mean?"

Fifty smirked underneath his helmet. "I'll show you, only if you help me out afterwards."

Nodded her head, Hanji's face lit up as she started jumping up and down.

* * *

Eren could not be more confused as he was right now. First he got to join the Survey Corps, a long dream of his that had finally become reality. Now this wasn't the part that confused him. No, what really confused him was all he missed out on. Humans that came from the sky? Humans that fly in black birds that are able to kill any Titan? And he was going to work together with them?

Eren watched as he, Levi, and the rest of the so called 'Levi squad' reached the former Survey Corps Headquarters. Glancing at Levi, he sighed inwardly.

"Captain," came the voice of Petra, breaking the silence among them. "Is it true what I've heard? Is it true you got to meet their leader?"

"Their base, military force, war-machines, everything," Levi replied. "Apparently Lord Vader is going to bless us with a visit to the HQ. Something about making sure his troops were ready."

Petra gazed at Levi in shock. "Is it true what squad leader Hanji told me? That he used some kind of magic to forcefully lift up a Wall Cult's member and almost crush his throat?" she asked.

"I don't know what four-eyes told you, but yes, he did." Levi replied.

"So he's a… sorcerer?" Gunther questioned.

"Not really," Levi replied. "I spoke with the commanding officer of the men who'll be joining us on the next expedition. He said that Lord Vader was a true military leader, and that he would do anything to get the job done. He killed fourteen Titans all by himself, and he didn't even use 3D maneuver gear."

"No way," Gunther said in shock. "The guy must be strong."

Levi shrugged, looking back at his squad. "I've yet to see him in action. Words can be deceiving."

"I bet I can take him," Olou intertwined, chuckling to himself. "I've taken out much more."

"With your gear," Petra retorted, looking at him. "This Lord Vader did it without one."

Eren stared as the two of them continued arguing about who would surpass who. He looked up at the sky, only to hear an ear-defining sound. His eyes widened and his mouth stood agape as he saw a black object soar over him. Everyone else looked up as well and even more black ships soared over them, along with several white ships.

"It's them," Levi said. "Our new teammates."

Lord Vader watched as several speeder bikes, along with dozens of Scout and Stormtroopers exited their respective shuttles. Beside him stood Commander Sacero, who was observing his men with his arms crossed.

"Lord Vader," Sacero said. "I'll make good use of the men you've provided me with."

Vader crossed his arms as he didn't even bother to look at the Commander. "Failure is not an option, Commander. And it will be punished accordingly, should it ever happen. I have not forgotten what happened to the rogue Titan, who you failed to protect. Next time, I won't be as forgiving as I was back then."

He could swear he heard Sacero gulp.

"Of course, Lord Vader." Commander Sacero replied.

The duo watched at two of the five Imperial class shuttles took off, leaving the former Survey Corps HQ. Vader looked off into the distance and saw several figures, mounted on horses emerge from the forest. The Dark lord watched as the people who mounted the horses stared at the amount of manpower he had provided Commander Sacero with. He could see Captain Levi. He swore he was glaring at him.

Levi got off his horse, with the rest of his squad—including Eren—following him. They all walked towards Lord Vader, Levi being the only one not intimidated by his presence. Finally reaching the Dark lord, Levi spoke up.

"My, my, what a lovely bunch."

Vader looked down at the Captain, towering over him. "Welcome," he said. "I see you have brought your 'soldiers' with you." he said, walking past Levi as he inspected Petra, Eld, Gunter, and Olou. "A woman?" he questioned, turning to face Petra as he towered over her.

"I can sense your fear. There is no need to hide it," Vader said.

Petra looked at him with eyes filled with horror. How could he have known that? She had never seen the man up close, but now that she had, she never wanted to see him again. Never. "I-I," she stuttered, looking up at him. "I heard you were pretty good… sir." She whispered.

"Your fear is your weakness," Vader said, walking towards Eld. "It will be your downfall, girl."

Petra sighed inwardly. Thank god that was over.

Eld kept a straight face as Vader towered over him as well. He could not believe what had just happened. Usually Petra would have said something if someone talked to her the way he did. But for some reason she didn't. Was she really scared? No, she couldn't be. She faced so many Titans, and so did he. So there was no reason for him to be scared. He just had to keep his cool and it would be all right.

"Hiding your emotions is futile," Vader said as he walked past Eld, but not before whispering something into his ear. "She might love you. But should you perish, she will find another."

Eld's mouth stood agape after hearing that. This guy is nuts.

Gunther closed his eyes as he sighed inwardly. He was trying to keep his cool, just like Eld. But even he was shocked, or even scared. Whatever Vader had told Eld must have been harsh, since he isn't one to be scared easily. Gunther opened his eyes, only to see Lord Vader standing before him.

"Your mother and father. You care deeply for them, do you not?" Vader asked, looking down at him.

"Yes," Gunther replied, nodding his head.

"That is your weakness. Your emotions and love for them will be your death." Vader said as he walked past him.

Gunther closed his eyes again. For some reason that comment pulled a few sensitive strings.

Olou watched as Vader now stood before him. He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by this creep. No, he would tell him what he thought of him.

"You will never be like him." was the only thing Vader said to him as he turned towards Eren.

Olou stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

Eren gulped, standing straight as he felt like thousands of eyes were fixed upon him. Was this their leader? If so, then are every single one of these soldiers as fearsome as he is? Eren looked up at Vader. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" he said, saluting to him.

"Your anger," Vader said, placing a gloved hand on Eren's shoulder. "Let your anger deepen your hatred. It is—and always will be—your greatest weapon."

Eren stared at the gloved hand in confusion, but nodded his head anyway. "I will sir!"

Vader said nothing as he walked back towards Commander Sacero. Standing beside the Commander, Vader turned to face Levi. "Let us go inside. There is much to discuss."


End file.
